


A Shell in the Swim Upstream

by inlovewithimpossibility



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Childhood Trauma, F/F, Mama!Alex, Past Child Abandonment, alex and maggie are in college, child!Kara, kara is seven, the au that's been done before but i wanted to write it anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 09:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14615685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithimpossibility/pseuds/inlovewithimpossibility
Summary: Alex is just trying to get through her degree and look after her baby sister who's been left in her care as best as she can. Maggie Sawyer comes out of nowhere and knocks her off of her feet. Now, she's trying to navigate this new relationship and deal with her baby sister's needs and help Kara work through her past trauma





	1. Chapter 1

Alex looks nervously in the mirror.

This is the first time she’s been on a date since the most famous reporter in America dropped a one-year-old on her parents’ doorstep.

That seems like an oversimplification.

Especially now that Kara is basically her own daughter.

Also a bit of an oversimplification.

“Lexie?” A tired little voice asks from the doorway and Alex turns to see Kara leaning tiredly against the doorframe, long hair all mused and blanket hanging down tiredly from her hand.

“Hey there sweet girl, what are you doing out of bed?” Alex asks, scooping Kara up into her arms easily. The tired little girl clings to her like a koala bear, head nuzzling in her neck. Kara may be technically seven but she’s always been on the slight side, meaning that Alex is still able to carry her around easily.

“You leaving?” Kara pouts and Alex smiles, smoothing down her baby sister’s hair and planting a kiss on top of her head.

“I told you cutie pie, I’m going out for dinner which is why you got to fill your belly up with mac ‘n’ cheese tonight.” Alex chuckles and wriggles a hand in-between their bodies, tickling Kara’s stomach and making her giggle.

“Someone watching me?” Kara asks and Alex smiles, dropping another kiss to her temple.

“If you go back to sleep, I’ll be back before you wake up and you won’t even know that Eve was here.” Alex smiles as Kara pouts adorably, bright eyes blinking tiredly.

“Tuck me in?” She asks and that tone and those eyes is something that Alex hasn’t been able to resist since this little muchkin landed on her doorstep six years ago.

“Now how could I say no to that?” Alex smiles and Kara giggles, holding tightly to Alex as she’s carried back into her bedroom and laid down on her bed. “Alright, my little star, comfy?”

“Uh huh.” Kara grins, snuggling into her blankets and her multiple stuffed animals. “I love you, Lexie.”

“I love you too baby.” Alex smiles and drops a kiss on her forehead, waiting for her breathing to even out before she leaves and pulls the door to.

She returns to the mirror and finishes doing her hair, checking the time and frowning at the text from Eve that lets her know that she’s going to be a little late. Alex prays that Maggie is also delayed but as luck would have it, the doorbell rings at exactly that moment.

Maggie’s early.

Alex casts a cautionary look towards Kara’s room as she heads to the door, looking through the spyhole and stuttering a little at the sight of Maggie smiling at her. She pulls the door open and has to compose herself for a moment.

Maggie looks _incredible._

Her curls fall around her face and she’s wearing a tight black lacy top with her customary leather jacket and jeans.

“Hey, Danvers. You look gorgeous.” Maggie smiles and it’s at that point that she notices the bunch of flowers in her date’s hand.

“Thank you, you look… wow.” Alex stutters out and Maggie laughs, tucking her hair behind her ear.

“Well thank you. These are for you.” She holds out the flowers and Alex sighs contently as she takes them and sniffs them.

“Thank you so much, they’re beautiful. Come in, I’ll put these in some water.” Alex smiles and closes the door after the Latina as she steps inside the house.

Alex is rather proud of the home that she’s made for her and Kara, it’s not huge by any definition but it’s big enough for Kara to run around in and for Alex to have her own space. As strange and distant as Alex’s mother can be about the whole situation, she did ensure that Alex was as equipped as possible to have Kara solely in her care.

“Nice place you got here Danvers,” Maggie comments as she looks around the open plan area. Alex notices that she stops and looks at the pictures on the walls, the majority of which are of Kara. “She’s adorable. It’s Kara, right?”

Alex freezes for a moment. Kara has always been her concern and she loves her baby sister more than anything but most of the time, people get freaked out when they find out that a 20-year-old has a kid.

“You… you know about Kara?” She finally asks and settles down on the couch, eyes only widening as Maggie smiles at her and sits down next to her.

“I’ll admit to being a little confused at first when I was scrolling through your Instagram but then I saw a post where you referred to her as your sister and everything made a little more sense.” Maggie smiles, running a hand through her hair and Alex stutters a little at how beautiful this woman is.

“You’re not gonna run?” Alex asks, highly surprised at this turn of events.

“Run? Because of a little girl? Oh, Alex no, I find I like you a little too much for that.” The dimples appear again and Alex thinks she may actually faint.

“You are the best.”

“Pftt, so where is the little munchkin?” Maggie asks and almost as if tempting fate, there’s the scuffle of small feet.

“Well, she _should_ be asleep.” Alex smiles widely, turning to see Kara stood by the couch, the absolute picture of innocence with her blanket held up to her face and her stuffed unicorn under her other arm. Her small stature and sleepy expression make her appear no older than around five.

“Lexie.” She whimpers slightly and Alex melts, scooping her up into her arms.

“I _just_ put you back to bed.” Alex teases, running her knuckles across Kara’s soft cheek.

“Bad dream.” Kara whimpers, cuddling into Alex’s chest and sniffling slightly.

“I’m sorry baby, you wanna talk about it?” Alex asks, running her hand through Kara’s long blonde hair.

“Alone. Dark.” Is all Kara gets out and Alex coos, pressing her lips against Kara’s hair.

“Oh sweet girl, I’m so sorry you had such a bad dream but it was only a dream, okay baby? You’re here with me now and everything’s okay, that’s all in the past. I love you so much, my sweet girl.” Alex reassures her, her entire concentration on her baby sister.

“La you sissy.” Kara mumbles and Alex smiles sadly, kissing her soft cheek.

“Alright kiddo, let’s get you back in your comfy bed huh?” Alex smiles, sending Maggie an apologetic look as she stands from the couch and carries Kara back into her room, setting her down in her blankets.

“Your lady friend is pretty.” Kara smiles sleepily and Alex laughs, smoothing some of Kara’s hair away from her face.

“I’ll be sure to let her know.” Alex chuckles, tucking the blankets in around her sister and dropping a kiss on her head. The doorbell rings and Alex curses under her breath.

“Jar!” Kara exclaims and Alex sighs.

“Yeah, yeah, I know cutie. Close your eyes, sweet girl, I’ll be back before you wake up.” Alex smiles and kisses her forehead once more as Kara does as she’s told.

“La’ you Lexie.”

“I love you too Kara.” Alex smiles and softly shuts the door to Kara’s room, heading into the main part of the house. “Sorry about this.” She directs to Maggie who waves her off with a smile.

“I get it Danvers, no problem. Take your time.” Maggie smiles and Alex nods, opening the door to an apologetic Eve.

“I’m so sorry Miss Danvers! The bus was running so late and then it took me forever to cross the street a few blocks away! Oh goodness, your date is already here, I’m so sorry!” Eve laments and Alex chuckles, directing her inside.

“It’s alright Eve, no harm done. Maggie, this is Eve Tessmacher, Kara’s babysitter. Eve, this is Maggie Sawyer.” Alex smiles, introducing the teenager who waves shyly at the woman sat on Alex’s couch.

“Pleasure to meet you, Miss Sawyer.” Eve smiles shyly and Maggie smirks, glancing over at Alex.

“You too, Miss Tessmacher,” Maggie replies curtly but still warmly and Alex smiles, finding her jacket and her purse.

“Okay, you know the drill Eve. Help yourself to anything in the cupboards. If she gets too bad…” Alex trails off and Eve smiles warmly.

“I’ll be sure to call you. She’ll be fine. Have a great night!” Eve grins excitedly and both Maggie and Alex chuckle as she basically harbors them out the door.

“You know, if I didn’t know the kid so well, I’d say she was trying to get us to leave so that she could raid my liquor cabinet.” Alex quips as the door shuts behind her and Maggie laughs.

“Teenagers, heh? Alright, you ready?” Maggie asks and Alex nods, grinning as Maggie leads her over to her motorcycle. “You okay to ride bitch?”

“As long as I have you to hold onto,” Alex smirks and Maggie laughs, handing her a helmet.

“You’re in a league of your own Danvers.” She quips and swings her legs over, scooting forward a little so that Alex can climb on the back. She starts the engine and Alex cautiously wraps her arms around her waist, immediately tightening them as Maggie’s foot moves and they head off onto the road.

“You okay back there?” Maggie asks once they’ve been going for a little while and Alex hums a noise of contentment, moving a little closer to Maggie. “You gonna let me buy you dinner first Danvers?”

Alex blushes and moves away a little.

“I didn’t say I didn’t like it.” Maggie’s voice suddenly calls out again and Alex is glad that Maggie can’t see her face as she presses a cheek to Maggie’s leather-clad back. “You feel good pressed up against me.”

“Hmm, I bet you use that line on all the girls.” Alex finally manages to get out and Maggie laughs as she takes a right turn.

“Maybe, seems to work though.” Maggie quips and Alex rolls her eyes, not for the first time wondering why she agreed to go out with someone so out of her depth. Maggie is known as the campus flirt, it’s one of the reasons Alex avoided her in the first place but once she actually got to know her, she couldn’t resist her charm.

Maggie pulls into a parking lot and Alex raises her eyebrows at the restaurant they’re at. It’s nice, like not for student budgets nice and Alex keeps her eyebrows raised as she climbs off of the bike and removes her helmet.

“You okay there Danvers?” Maggie asks, taking the helmet from her and placing it in her bag.

“This is a nice place, Sawyer,” Alex says as casually as she can and Maggie smiles, taking Alex’s hands in hers.

“I’m trying to prove that I’m serious about this here Danvers. I really want this to work, I really like you.” Maggie smiles, looking down at her feet a little nervously and Alex smiles, biting her lip.

“You getting soft on me Sawyer?” She teases and Maggie laughs, dropping one of Alex’s hands to tuck her hair behind her ear, revealing her dimples.

“Have been for months now Danvers, glad you finally noticed.” Maggie quips back and leads her towards the restaurant, hand still clasped in hers.

 

* * *

 

 

The conversation stays light through starters and they laugh about their shared classes and Maggie talks about juggling her degree with the police academy which Alex finds absolutely incredible.

“Coming from the girl who is literally raising a kid whilst getting a double doctorate?” Maggie shoots back and Alex blushes, tucking her hair behind her ear.

“Yeah well, I didn’t get too much of a say in the matter, unfortunately.” Alex smiles sadly, thinking of her sweet little girl.

“What happened, if you don’t mind my asking? Just say if you don’t wanna talk about it.” Maggie asks and Alex smiles at her genuine concern and respect for Alex’s boundaries.

“No, it’s fine. Well, when I was fourteen, my parents were working with a man who had recently discovered that his baby cousin had been orphaned. My parents were very close to the man and he was only twenty at the time so they agreed to take the little girl in as their own. Kara was only one at the time and she was the sweetest little thing. Just these big, blue eyes and little babbling nonsense coming out of her mouth. Gosh, she was just the sweetest.” Alex smiles and blushes a little when she notices the way that Maggie’s eyes have softened as she stares at her. Her head is tilted slightly to the side and her dimples are on display.

“A little sister out of nowhere, that must have been pretty strange at fourteen.” Maggie comments and Alex smiles.

“We were really happy. She fit in so well to our routine but about a year after my parents adopted her, my dad disappeared with no trace. We never found his body.” Alex states solemnly, thinking of her father and the kind, wonderful man he was.

“I’m so sorry.” Maggie frowns, reaching across the table to clasp Alex’s hand in her own which makes Alex smiles sadly.

“It’s okay, I’ve come to terms with it. My mom, however, she never really got over it. She would wake up, go to work and come home at like 11 o’clock at night which meant that looking after Kara was basically down to me. I potty trained her, I taught her how to read, how to count, I made all her food and my mom would kiss her little head when she left in the morning and tell me to tell her that she loved her when she got home at night. I didn’t want to go to college, especially so far away but my mom insisted that she was going to step up and take responsibility for Kara and like an idiot, I believed her.” Alex sighs, still blaming herself for what happened to her poor little sister.

“What happened?” Maggie presses, seeing Alex’s face turn sour.

“I FaceTimed all year long and when I went home for Christmas, it seemed as if my mom really had stepped up to the mark but then the anniversary of my dad’s disappearance rolled around. She avoided my calls and banned Kara from answering the house phone, I was ready to drive down there when I got a call from my neighbors stating that they’d called social services because Kara had knocked on their door asking whether they could help her cook something. She’d been alone in the house for three days. My mom had slept in the lab and she’d left my six-year-old baby sister all alone. I was so furious, especially when I almost wasn’t deemed fit to take care of her and the authorities wanted to hand her over to her cousin who literally hasn’t spoken to her since he left her on our doorstep.” Alex explains, rolling her eyes as she thinks of Clark and his goddamn egotistical behavior.

“That’s awful.” Maggie frowns and Alex smiles sadly at her concern and empathy.

“She’s safe now and that’s what matters, the poor thing still gets panic attacks and nightmares about being left alone.” Alex sighs, her baby on her mind.

“You seem to be really good with her.” Maggie smiles and Alex smiles.

“Thanks, I’m just trying to raise her well you know? It’s hard, a lot of the time she’s screaming and just wants to be held and I can’t always do that.” Alex explains and Maggie smiles empathetically, squeezing Alex’s hand that’s still in hers.

“Well, I think you’re an inspiration.” Maggie smiles and Alex blushes.

“Thanks. Sorry, this is really heavy for a first date.” Alex chuckles nervously, removing her hand from Maggie to push her hair back from her face.

“I asked, thank you for talking about it.” Maggie smiles and they pause as the food was placed down in front of them.

“Anyway, let’s talk about you Miss Four Walls. What was growing up in Nebraska like?” Alex asks, spinning her fork around the pasta she ordered.

“Small-minded. My family was the only non-white family in town, my dad was the sheriff but we were still very much looked down upon. I left Blue Springs when I was 14 and Omaha was a little better but still not great. I got out of there as soon as I could, got my GED early and went straight to college and the academy.” Maggie explains, shrugging a little as she talks.

“So did your entire family move out of Blue Springs? That seems like a big move, especially if your dad was the sheriff.” Alex asks casually, frowning as Maggie freezes. “It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it.”

“No, it’s okay. Um, my dad kicked me out when I was 14 when he found out I was gay. I moved to Omaha to live with my Tía Elena who very kindly took me in and looked after me.” Maggie explains, a tense smile on her face.

“Oh my goodness, that’s awful! I’m so sorry!” Alex gasps, sliding her hand back into Maggie’s who smiles at her tersely.

“It’s whatever, it was a long time ago. My baby brother still keeps in contact, although he’s not too much of a baby anymore at 15.” Maggie laughs and Alex smiles. “And my aunt was great, always looked out for me, changed my school when she found out that the kids were bullying me. She calls me every week, checks that I’m okay.”

“That’s nice. I haven’t spoken to my mom in months.” Alex laughs and Maggie smiles at her.

The conversation turns lighter after that and Alex finds herself falling fast and falling deep into this beautiful woman. She learns that Maggie is strong and tough sure but the vulnerable side of her is just as beautiful, the way that her eyes sparkle and her dimples indent into her skin.

Much too soon for Alex’s liking, the bill comes and Maggie insists on paying, her excuse being that she doesn’t have a hungry seven-year-old at home which Alex can’t deny. Alex is far more comfortable cuddling up to Maggie on the ride back to her apartment block and she smiles at the detective in training as she slides the helmet off of her head and hands it over.

“Thank you, I had a wonderful time.” Alex smiles and Maggie chuckles, her own helmet tucked under her arm.

“You are welcome Danvers, it’s a pleasure to take a pretty girl like you out for a nice meal.” Maggie lays on the charm and Alex blushes, resisting the urge to shuffle her feet like her tactless baby sister. “I’ll text you? Maybe we can get coffee during our break on Wednesday?”

“I’d really like that.” Alex smiles and welcomes Maggie’s hand on her arm, pulling her in.

“Lexie!”

Alex sighs at the sound of the familiar voice and spins to see Kara rushing out of the apartment block, no shoes on her feet and a distressed looking Eve behind her. The little girl clamps onto her legs, her little body racking with sobs and Alex frowns, lifting her girl up into her arms.

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong sweet girl?” She shushes her, running her hand through her hair and bouncing her up and down a little.

“You weren’t there. I was all alone.” Kara sobs and Alex’s heart melts as she hugs her baby sister a little tighter.

“I’m right here baby, I’m not going anywhere. I’ve got you, always.” Alex whispers to her, feeling Kara relax at the sound of her voice and she moves to rub soothing circles on her back.

“I’m so sorry Miss Danvers, she woke up crying and then she spotted you out of the window and I couldn’t stop her...” Eve rambles, obviously out of breath.

“It’s okay, why don’t you go collect your things? I’ll be inside in a minute to pay you.” Alex smiles and Eve nods with a sigh, heading back inside. Alex sighs and turns to Maggie, holding her precious cargo tightly with both hands. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay like I said, I get it. Wednesday, yeah?” Maggie smirks and Alex smiles with a nod.

“Wednesday, definitely.” Alex nods and Maggie grins, placing her helmet back on her head.

“See you around Danvers.”

Kara jumps slightly as Maggie starts her bike and takes off down the road and Alex rushes to shush her.

“Come on sweet girl, let’s get you back in the warm.” Alex smiles and carries Kara inside. Kara clings tightly to her in the elevator and doesn’t let go as Alex stops to pay Eve, sending the teenager on her way.

“Lexie.” She sniffles a little as Alex heads into her room. The room is quintessentially Kara with its bright colors and loud prints, pictures of the little girl scatter the photo frames laid out on different surfaces.

“What is it cutie?” Alex asks and Kara buries her head in her neck.

“Wanna s’eep wi’ ‘ou.” Kara mumbles and Alex sighs as her little thumb finds its way to her mouth, a habit she’s been trying to break.

“I thought you were a big girl, big girls sleep in their own beds.” Alex reminds her and Kara shakes her head, sucking away on her thumb when Alex tries to force it out of her mouth.

“Wanna be ‘ittle girl ‘night. Wanna s’eep wi’ ‘ou.” She sniffles and Alex sighs, turning around and heading into her own bedroom.

“Just this once, you hear me?”

“La’ you ‘exie.”

“I love you too my little princess.”

Alex smiles as Kara finally lets her put her own on her own large bed and she changes quickly, smiling at the text message on her phone as she climbs in next to her sleeping sister.

**_Maggie_ **

_Had the best time tonight Danvers, can’t wait to see your pretty face on Monday, shame I’m gonna have to wait until Wednesday to finish what we started out there <3_

_Sorry about my bratty little sister, I promise you it’ll be worth it ;)_

_I don’t doubt that Danvers with that pretty face of yours ;) Goodnight <3_

_Goodnight Mags <3_

With that, she lets Kara cuddle up to her and pulls her little thumb out of her mouth, chuckling when she groans a little and she lets her eyes close, images of a certain detective-to-be dancing in her brain.


	2. Sunday - the Day of Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex tackles an excitable Chores Day Kara, a call from her best friend and messages from the girl she can't get out of her mind   
> (I do not own any of these images and any and all credit goes to their original owners)

Alex wakes up to a mouthful of blonde hair and a familiar giggle, a small weight on her body and bright blue eyes gazing down at her.

“Lexie! It’s chores day, you gotta get up!” Kara grins, wriggling around on top of her and Alex groans as she presses into her full bladder.

“Ugh baby, okay, I’m awake.” Alex groans as she wraps her arms around Kara as she sits up, holding her baby sister close to her. She looks towards the clock on her bedside table and silently curses herself for making chores such an enjoyable thing for Kara that she wants to get up at 7 am on a Sunday.

“Were you dreaming about your lady friend?” Kara giggles and Alex rolls her eyes, smirking as she runs her fingers up Kara’s side and she shrieks adorably.

“Alright little monkey, I gotta pee. Why don’t you go put on some chores day appropriate clothes and I’ll meet you downstairs?” She asks and Kara immediately jumps off, rushing off towards her own room.

“Im’ma wear my tutu!” Kara grins and rushes off, leaving Alex to let out a sigh and smirk at her baby sister. She showers and changes quickly, sliding her phone into the pocket of the hoodie she’s pulled on without checking it in her haste to get some food in her sister.

Sure enough, when she gets downstairs, Kara is sitting upside down on the sofa, tutu, white t-shirt and a little sleeveless denim jacket. She’s very sloppily pulled her own hair into two pigtails on either side of her head and Alex smiles, not able to complain because it’s just too cute.

“Kara, all the blood is gonna rush to your head.” Alex softly reminds her sister and chuckles as she basically flips out of it, landing on her butt on the sofa somehow.

“Yeah, but cartoons are more fun upside down.” Kara grins and Alex chuckles, dropping a kiss on her baby sister’s head.

“Okay crazy girl, who wants chocolate chip and banana pancakes?”

“Me! Me! Me! I do Lexie!” She grins and jumps up, rushing over to the island and bouncing up and down on her bare feet. Alex laughs and scoops Kara up into her arms, placing her down on the counter.

“Alright, you remember what we need?” She asks, even though she knows full well herself. She tries not to giggle as Kara bites her lip in concentration.

“Umm, chocolate chips and bananas!” Kara starts and Alex chuckles a little, grabbing the chocolate from the cupboard and the yellow fruit from the fruit bowl.

“That’s a great start munchkin, can you remember anything else?” Alex prompts, pulling the pan off of the wall and a spatula out of the drawer.

“Sugar! And um… flour, eggs and milk!” Kara remembers and Alex pulls each one from their place in the kitchen as she says them.

“Well done baby, this last one’s a little difficult. Can you remember what makes things rise?” Alex asks as she places the milk down on the counter.

“Baking powder!” Kara grins happily and Alex does too.

“That’s right, my clever little girl! You are so smart!” Alex grins, leaning in close and making Kara giggle as she plants kisses over her face.

“Lexie!” She giggles and Alex lets out a laugh, her baby sister always making her feel so free.

“Alright munchkin, you gonna whisk for me?” She asks, pulling out a bowl and a whisk. Kara nods and takes the bowl in her hands, holding it as tightly as she can. She holds onto it and watches with intense concentration as Alex puts all of the dry ingredients in the bowl. “Go on baby.”

Kara bites her lip, placing the bowl on the island next to her and taking the whisk from her sister, mixing the flour, sugar and baking powder together whilst Alex mashes up a banana.

“Done!” Kara grins and Alex smiles, dropping a kiss on Kara’s head as she takes the bowl from her.

“Well done munchkin. Can you get an egg?” Alex asks and quickly whisks them a bit better when Kara turns her back to pick up an egg.

“I got it, Lexie!” Kara grins, holding it as if it’s a precious commodity.

“Thank you, Kar, alright, you gonna crack it?” She asks and Kara bites her lip.

“I don’t wanna get the shell in there,” Kara says, eyes wide as she looks up at her big sister, making Alex’s heart clench.

“Hey, if it goes in, we can get it out just as easily. Go on, I bet you can do it.” Alex grins, bopping her on the end of her nose and Kara nods, taking in a deep breath.

“Okay.” Kara nods and very cautiously cracks the egg on the side of the bowl, carefully pouring the egg into the bowl. “I did it!”

“See? I told you, you could. You’re such a big girl now!” Alex smiles, accepting Kara’s kiss when her baby sister pouts her lips up at her.

“I love you, Lexie.” Kara smiles and Alex grins too, nuzzling her nose against Kara’s in a butterfly kiss.

“I love you so much, sweet girl. You gonna put another egg in there?” Alex asks and Kara nods, effortlessly cracking the egg into the bowl. “Look at that, such a good girl!”

“I can stir now?” Kara asks and Alex laughs.

“One-second babe, we need the milk and the banana.” Alex smiles, grabbing them both and pouring the milk in as she hands Kara the mashed banana to scoop into the bowl. Kara giggles a little as it plops into the mixture and Alex grins, taking the offered empty bowl from her once she’s done.

“Now I mix?” She asks and Alex nods, turning the whisk around to face.

“Be careful baby, don’t let anything spill.” She smiles and Kara nods, her concentrating face back on as she begins to carefully stir in the wet ingredients.

“Lexie?” She asks after a while and Alex turns from where she’s placing the pan on the hob.

“What’s up Kar?” She replies, smiling at the frustrated look on her sister’s face.

“I think I need some of your grown-up magic.” She pouts and Alex chuckles, taking the bowl from her with a kiss to the seven-year old’s cheek.

“That’s okay sweet girl, why don’t you open the chocolate chips for me?” Alex asks and Kara grins, reaching over for the packet as Alex easily whisks in the eggs, milk, and banana.

“I did it! A few spilled out so I _had_ to eat them.” Kara grins cheekily and Alex laughs, opening her mouth when Kara lifts one up to her lips.

“Alright sneaky, throw some in.” Alex smiles and Kara carefully tips the bag over the bowl, letting the chocolate bites slowly fall into the batter.

“Oops.” Kara grins when the bag slips a little and nearly all of them fall in but Alex only laughs, having planned on putting the entirety of the small bag in their anyway.

“Well, you might as well through them all in there now you little rebel.” Alex grins and Kara’s face lights up as she empties the rest of chocolate chips in. “You think you can stir those in?”

“You got it!” Kara grins and Alex laughs, placing the bowl down next to Kara but making sure that it’s far enough away from the edge of the counter. She lights the hob and pours some oil into the pan, holding her hand out to see how hot it is.

“Okay Kara, you done over there?” She asks and looks over her shoulder to see Kara smirking sheepishly, a batter-covered chocolate chip halfway to her mouth. “Come here you chocolate fiend.” Alex laughs and easily transfers her sister over to the counter by the stove, making sure she’s far enough away that she won’t get splashed by the hot oil.

She takes the bowl and gives Kara a plate to hold for the finished pancakes before she sets about flipping them. It doesn’t take her long and Kara entertains her with stories about her week at school that Alex pretends she hasn’t already heard.

“Alright munchkin, can you set the table for me?” Alex asks as she’s down to her last pancake and Kara nods, placing the plate down next to her and lifting her arms up towards Alex. The woman laughs and easily lifts Kara down to the floor, leaning down to accept the kiss on her cheek that is given in gratitude.

Alex watches fondly as Kara dances around, placing two forks and knives on the table as well as two glasses and the carton of orange juice from the fridge in the center. She then asks Alex to pass her two plates which her older sister happily does before she pulls herself to sit up at one of the spaces she’s laid.

“Okay baby, tuck in. Be careful though, the ones on top are hot.” Alex reminds her as she places the stack of pancakes in the middle of the table.

“Thank you, Lexie.” Kara grins and Alex chuckles, kissing the top of her head as she moves behind her to pour the little girl a glass of orange juice.

“You’re welcome sweet girl, now eat up. We’re gonna need some energy for our chores.”

 

* * *

 

 

Alex is so caught up in her baby sister that she forgets to check her phone until she takes it to the speaker to plug it in.

_Maggie_

_Good morning beautiful, what are you up to today?_

Alex smiles at the message as she plugs it the aux cord into the headphone slot.

“Lexie! Put Moana on!” Kara calls and Alex laughs.

“Give me a second baby.” She replies and turns back to her messages.

_Sorry, been busy with feeding the little monkey! Sunday = chores day in the Danvers house ;)_

_How exhilarating ;)_

The response is almost immediate and Alex laughs out loud.

_I make chores fun Sawyer, I’ll have you know that Kara woke up at 7 this morning because she was so excited that it was chores day_

_You’ll have to show me this new fun method of chores sometime_

_I suppose I shall… what are you up to today?_

_Finishing my assignment in the library… bleugh_

_Haha, I’ll let you get back to it ;)_

_No please… :(_

_You scared of a little assignment Sawyer?_

_Little? It’s 3,000 words, Danvers_

“Lexie! Moana!” Kara calls and Alex sighs.

_Sorry, gotta go, Kara is calling for me to get ridiculous catchy Disney songs in my head for the next week ;)_

_Don’t worry about it, have fun!_

_You too ;)_

_Sure, Danvers, sure_

Alex laughs and closes her messaging app, moving to Spotify and pulling up the Moana soundtrack. She laughs when Kara squeals as ‘Where You Are’ starts playing.

She and Kara work together efficiently to get through their chores, Alex setting up her usual little games for Kara like getting her to sweep into a tape marked box as quickly as she can and playing catch with the laundry and before she knows it, they’re done and it’s time to get some lunch in her sister.

She leaves Kara alone with some music playing on the TV and grabs her phone from the speaker, smiling when she sees that she has a Snapchat from Maggie.

Alex laughs at the crying face emoji and pulls open a chat with Maggie.

ME: _You got this – I believe in you_

MAGGIE: _Cheers Danvers, the thought of seeing your pretty face is getting me through this ;)_

Alex blushes heavily and turns to the fridge, both to retrieve the cheese for Kara’s grilled cheese but in the hope that the cold air will calm her down.

ME: _That’s a lot of pressure on my face there, Sawyer_

MAGGIE: _I think it can take it ;)_

MAGGIE: _I’m almost done so I’m gonna power through, talk to you later?_

ME: _Looking forward to it ;)_

Alex smiles as she looks up and sees Kara standing by the window, standing on her toes in her bare feet as she looks out at the city. She moves as quietly as she can and snaps a picture, uploading it to her Instagram after she places Kara’s lunch under the grill.

Lucy comments on it almost immediately and Alex grins as the FaceTime call from her best friend chimes through the apartment.

“Danvers! You’re alive!” Lucy grins almost as soon as Alex answers the phone and Kara squeals at the sound of her voice, rushing over and launching herself onto Alex’s back so that she can see Lucy. Alex laughs and readjusts her baby sister, guiding her arms around her shoulders so that she holds on properly.

“Aunt Lucy!” She grins and waves and Lucy visibly lights up at the sight of Kara.

“Hey, there’s my favourite little girl in the world! How are you doing, sweet girl?” Lucy grins and Alex chuckles as Kara launches into a long explanation of her week.

“Hang on monkey, jump down and you can talk to Auntie Lucy whilst you eat your grilled cheese.” Alex smiles and bends down, handing her phone off to Kara once she’s safely on the ground.

“Can I eat it on the couch?” Kara asks and Alex smirks.

“I don’t think so munchkin, here you go. You want some juice?” Alex asks as she places the plate on the table.

“Thank you, Lexie, love you.” Kara grins and Alex chuckles, honestly butter wouldn’t melt.

“I love you too.” Alex chuckles and sends Lucy a look over Kara’s head that has her best friend giggling.

“Alright kiddo, tell me everything.” Alex hears her best friend ask as she moves to pour Kara a glass of juice. She quickly preps her own lunch as she listens to her sister update her best friend on everything happening in National City.

“Oh, Lexie! You got a message from Maggie!” Kara calls out suddenly, looking to where Alex is stood at the island, munching away on her own grilled cheese.

“Maggie? Who’s Maggie?” Lucy asks and even though Alex can’t see her face, she can hear the smirk.

“Lexie’s lady friend. She’s really pretty. They went on a date last night.” Kara states, very proud of having that information and Alex rolls her eyes as she hears Lucy oohing and ahhing.

“It’s okay baby, I’ll look at it later,” Alex tells Kara and the little girl nods, finishing her juice.

“I’m done! Can I go build my car?” She asks and Alex laughs with a nod.

“Say goodbye to Aunt Lucy first.” She reminds her and Kara turns her grin back to the phone in her hand.

“Bye bye Aunt Lucy, I love you! Talk to you soon!” Kara grins and blows a million kisses at the screen.

“I love you too my sweet girl. I can’t wait to see you soon. Can you hand me over to Lexie?” Lucy grins and Kara nods, skipping over to her sister and passing her the phone. She goes to skip out of the room but stops at Alex’s voice.

“Plate and glass in the sink Kara.” Alex reminds her and laughs slightly as Kara moves as quickly as she can without running to do as she’s told so that she can get to her little project quicker. “Good girl.”

“Bye Aunt Lucy!” Kara calls once more as she heads towards her room.

“Bye baby girl!” Lucy calls and Alex smiles as the door closes. She moves to the couch, taking her plate with her and frowns at her friend’s raised eyebrow.

“What?” She asks and Lucy scoffs.

“Alexandra Gwendolyn Danvers!”

“So not my middle name.”

“You did not tell me that you had a date last night!” Lucy gasps and Alex rolls her eyes.

“No, I didn’t because I wanted to be sure that I liked her before you freaked out on me because I haven’t been on a date in so long.” Alex replies and Lucy gasps dramatically again.

“So long? Try forever! Oh my goodness, my little girl is growing up!” Lucy sniffs, pretending to wipe a tear.

“I’m older than you.” Alex deadpans and Lucy scoffs.

“Not dating-wise you’re not! Now tell me everything about this girl.” Lucy demands and Alex sighs.

“Her name is Maggie Sawyer, she’s studying criminology with a minor in biology as well as being enrolled in the police academy.” Alex starts but is interrupted by a low whistle.

“Damn Danvers, she’s a hottie. This is her right?” Lucy asks, spinning her phone around to show a photo from Maggie’s Instagram which she does look very good in.

“Yeah, that’s her,” Alex confirms.

“Wait, she’s friends with Lena Luthor. You certain travel in some circles Danvers.” Lucy lets out a low whistle and Alex frowns, knowing that Maggie is friends with the youngest Luthor but not really understanding Lucy’s point.

“Pardon?”

“Oh come on, you know Lex is like Clark’s big enemy, right? Clark hasn’t printed a single good thing about Lex’s company since he started reporting. Knowing that you’re tied to his little sister is not going to make Clark happy.” Lucy comments and Alex rolls her eyes.

“He already thinks I do everything wrong anyway, what’s one more stone thrown in the pile.” Alex shrugs and Lucy laughs.

“That’s my girl. Now tell me everything.”

Alex relaxes into her conversation with Lucy and before she knows it, two hours have passed with Lucy really saying much.

“Oh my god, who knew I could ramble so much?” Alex blushes and Lucy laughs.

“Around a pretty girl? Literally all of us Danvers.” Lucy winks and Alex blushes even deeper. “For real though, she sounds great and I’m glad you’re happy or on the way to being there.”

“Thank you, Lucy. What about you? Anyone on your coastline?” Alex prompts and Lucy snorts.

“No, my coastline is packed up for business at this particular point in time. I got a degree to focus on here Danvers.” Lucy laughs and Alex grins.

“You’re okay though, right?” Alex asks, her face softening as she looks at her best friend.

“I’m a tough cookie Danvers, I’m okay. I’ll be even more okay once you and my girl get your butts here during Thanksgiving break.” Lucy grins and Alex does too. “If you and your girl are still happening then, you better bring her.”

“We’ve literally had one date, Lucy, slow down.” Alex laughs with a blush.

“And I’ve never heard you talk about anyone the way you just rambled at me about this Maggie girl. Trust me, I’ll be meeting her at Thanksgiving.” Lucy nods and Alex shakes her head.

“Alright, you weirdo. I’ve capitalized on enough of your day.” She states and Lucy grins.

“I love you nerd.”

“I love you too Luce.”

“Give Kara a kiss from me!”

Alex smiles as she hangs up the phone, always feeling lighter after conversations with Lucy but she wishes that National City and Metropolis weren’t so far apart.

She checks her messages and smiles at the one from Maggie.

_Maggie_

_Freedom finally!_

_Congratulations Ms. Sawyer!_

_Any chance of a reward?_

_I guess you’ll find out on Wednesday_

_Lord, the next two days are gonna be torture_

_Oh really?_

_Seeing your pretty face and not being able to do anything about the way it makes me feel? That’s what I’d call torture Danvers_

_Good things come to those who wait, Ms. Sawyer,_

_Very good things Alex, very good things_


	3. We Should Be Who We Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Kara remembers something that sends her into a spiral on Wednesday and Alex's heart breaks for her baby sister but a little later on, her day picks up at a lunch date with a certain detective-to-be

Alex is already in a bad mood by the time she wakes up on Wednesday.

The week has been really tiring so far and to top it all off, Maggie had to rush from her class at the academy which ran late so they didn’t sit together and despite her apologetic messages, Alex wishes that it had played out a little differently. Mostly due to the flirty text messages that hadn’t stopped.

She rolls to the side and groans at the time on her clock. She really needs to wake up and get Kara ready for school so that she can get to her own classes on time. She’s looking forward to today, mostly because she’s got three shared classes with Maggie today.

She pulls herself out of bed and into the shower, quickly getting dressed and doing her makeup. She spends a little extra time and then stands in front of her closet, staring at her shirts. Her jeans are already on her legs and boots on her feet as she cards through the clothing in front of her. She finally pulls out a plain black top and ties it up by her jeans, pulling a deep red jacket on over the top. Looking in the mirror, she smiles and nods, moving to her phone which is sat on charge.

**_Maggie_ **

_Good morning gorgeous, can’t wait to see you today :)_

_Are we still good for coffee after bio?_

_Good morning! Can’t wait to see you either – coffee still sounds great :)_

_Cool – certainly looking forward to other things as well ;)_

_Hmm… I don’t know what you’re talking about there, Ms. Sawyer_

_We’ll go with the coy then Danvers ;)_

Alex grins and slips her phone into her pocket. She throws her books into her backpack and heads into the main part of the apartment, placing it on the counter before she moves into Kara’s room.

She has to laugh at the sight of her baby sister who has managed to throw her covers off in the night and is lying on her stomach, hair a mess on the back of her head and her nightdress almost falling off. Alex smiles and sits on the edge of Kara’s bed, reaching out and stroking her back.

“Baby, you gotta wake up.” She whispers and Kara groans, twisting and turning on the bed. “Kara, sweetie.”

“No.” The vehement response comes and Alex can see the pout peeking out as Kara turns her head a little.

“Baby, come on. We gotta get you ready for school so you can go and see all your friends.” Alex reminds her but Kara merely shakes her head. She moves so that her head is in Alex’s lap and Alex chuckles, carding her fingers through Kara’s hair. “It’s warm enough for you to wear your pretty new dress and Winn’s coming over for a playdate this afternoon.” She tries but Kara only cuddles closer with a groan and Alex sighs, realizing that it’s going to be one of those mornings.

She tries to unclasp Kara’s arms from around her so that she can start on breakfast but Kara won’t move, even after an explanation and Alex sighs.

“Baby please, come on. You gotta go to school and I’ve gotta go too.” Alex sighs and Kara shifts so that she’s sat fully on Alex’s lap like a baby koala but her head is buried in Alex’s neck.

“No. Stay wi’ Kar.” She mumbles and Alex sighs, stroking Kara’s back.

“Kar, we’ve both gotta go to school. You’re gonna have so much fun, remember you’re building rockets today with Miss Chase? And then you get to have lots of fun with Winn after school?” Alex tries but Kara only starts to cry and Alex sighs, wrapping her arms around the little girl.

Kara sobs and forces herself closer to Alex, her arms like a vice around Alex’s neck and her legs clamped tightly around Alex’s waist.

“Hey, hey, you’re okay. Deep breaths baby, in and out, in and out. That’s it, good girl. Okay.” Alex soothes, rocking back and forth a little and kissing the top of Kara’s head. “Hey, I got you, you’re okay. You think you can use your big girl words for me and tell me what’s wrong?”

“No want you go.” Kara mumbles and Alex sighs at the toddler like talk, holding Kara close.

“Baby, we’re both going to school like any normal day. I’ll see you at pickup time.” She tells her but Kara shakes her head, burrowing deeper into Alex. “Sweetie, what happened? Did you have a bad dream?”

A little shrug makes Alex frown as she can’t understand where this is coming from. “No go, Lexie. Stay with Kar-Kar.”

Alex sighs and touches Kara’s forehead, wondering if she’s sick but she feels a normal temperature and she only growls at the forced movement out of Alex’s neck.

“No sick! Just want Lexie!” Kara screams and Alex sighs, standing up with Kara’s vice-like grip keeping her stuck to her front.

“Baby, I’m right here. You gotta breathe for me. That’s it, good girl. I got you, baby, always. I got you.” Alex reassures her, pacing back and forth a little. She heads into the main part of the apartment as Kara calms down as settles on the couch, hoping that the change in environment might wake Kara up a little and that this outburst is just her being overtired.

The seven-year-old does relax a little and she releases one arm from Alex’s neck, sinking down a little to rest her head on her sister’s chest and her thumb finds its way to her mouth. Alex sighs, taking her little hand in her own and pulling it out of her mouth, kissing it sweetly before interlocking their fingers.

Neither sister says much as Kara comes down from her tantrum, little sniffles here and there on Kara’s part and a few soft words from Alex reassuring the little girl that she’s still there and that she loves her. Kara drops Alex’s hand, turning back into her big sister but she’s less clingy this time and Alex takes the opportunity to work Kara’s long hair into a braid she can wear to school, trying to at least get her a little bit ready. Kara doesn’t mind because it simply feels like Alex is playing with her hair and she relaxes into the feeling, drawing soft patterns on Alex’s skin above her t-shirt.

“You want some breakfast, sweet girl?” Alex asks softly, trying to not disturb the soothed state Kara is in now. The little girl nods but simply wraps her arms around Alex’s neck, causing the older girl to chuckle and lift her into her arms. “You’re lucky you’re tiny, baby.”

“Choc toast?” Kara asks as they move towards the kitchen and Alex sighs, knowing she’s being played. Nutella on toast isn’t particularly the nutritious breakfast she wants her baby sister to eat but the thought of it is making her smile and seeing a smile on her face is worth it.

“Fine, but that’s the only time this week munchkin,” Alex replies and Kara smiles, snuggling into Alex’s shoulder as Alex balances her with one hand, putting the bread in the toaster with the other. She makes herself a cup of coffee while it toasts and pours some orange juice into a sealable cup for Kara which is gladly taken and sucked up through the bright pink straw.

Kara refuses to move from her when Alex finishes getting her simple breakfast ready so Alex resigns to sitting at the table with the little girl in her lap, munching away on the sweet bread as she sips her coffee and munches on a granola bar herself.

“Lexie?” Kara asks, halfway through a bite and Alex chuckles, raising an eyebrow. She smiles when Kara chews and swallows before she talks again. “I can really wear my new dress today?”

“Uh huh, I bet all your friends will think it’s really pretty too.” Alex comments, running her hand over Kara’s hair.

“And Winn’s coming over for a playdate?” She asks, blue eyes wide as she looks up at her sister.

“He sure is, I cleared it with the group home last week and double checked everything last night. He’s even staying for dinner so _I_ thought, we could maybe get pizza and oh, what’s that other thing that starts with a ‘p’?” Alex hums innocently, tapping her finger against her lips as if she’s thinking.

“Potstickers!” Kara grins, bouncing up and down a little on Alex’s lap and Alex chuckles, kissing Kara’s hair.

“That’s right baby. Pizza and potstickers sound good?” She asks and Kara nods, shoving the last of her toast in her mouth.

“Done!” Kara states when she finishes chewing, opening her mouth to show Alex.

“Well done sweet girl! Can we have a big girl conversation baby?” Alex asks, adjusting Kara a little so that she’s sat a little bit further back on her knees. Kara bites her lip but nods, her thumb finding its way to her mouth again. “No baby girl, no thumbs in our mouths. I need you to tell me what’s got you so upset.”

“Don’t wanna talk ‘bout it,” Kara states quietly, looking down at her lap.

“Why not, baby? Does something hurt?” Alex asks, very concerned as to what is plaguing her baby sister.

“My heart a little. I just ‘membered something in my sleep.” Kara states and Alex feels her heart clench, rubbing Kara’s leg a little to encourage her to continue talking. “When you was away and it was just ‘liza and me, I wasn’t a good girl one night. I wasn’t sleeping when she got home because I was hungry. She said I was a nuisance and big girls should know how to cook for themselves. When I wouldn’t go to bed, she held my arm real tight to get me up to my room. I cried and cried but no one was there.”

Alex feels her heart break as Kara’s eyes fill with tears and she scoops the little girl into her arms. She feels her anger towards her mother grow steadily as it tends to whenever Kara has an episode like this and Alex learns a little bit more about what her baby sister went through during her freshman year of college.

“I am so sorry that I wasn’t there, baby. I love you so much and I’m always gonna be here now, I promise. Always. I got you baby girl.” Alex whispers into Kara’s ear, holding her tightly and planting kisses in her hair.

“I love you, Lexie.” Kara whispers and Alex takes in a deep breath, smiling into Kara’s soft hair.

“I love you too, my sweet girl, so, so much. I’m going to make an appointment and we’re going to go and see Janine at the weekend, okay?” Alex asks, referring to the child therapist that Kara has seen a few times since she moved in with Alex.

“You’ll be with me the whole time?” Kara asks and Alex smiles, brushing her knuckles over Kara’s soft cheek.

“The whole time, sweet girl.”

“Okay.” Kara smiles a little, rubbing her eyes.

“That’s my brave girl. Can you finish your juice for me and then go brush your teeth?” She asks and Kara nods, sucking on the straw to pull out the last of her juice before sliding down from Alex’s lap. She looks up at her big sister a little apprehensively. “I’m gonna be right here baby, just checking that everything’s in your bag.”

Kara nods and takes a deep breath, heading through to her room.

Alex smiles after her and moves to the fridge, pulling out the things that she prepped yesterday for Kara’s lunch. She adds the sandwich, potato chips, fruit, and veg into Kara’s bright pink case before placing it in her Wonder Woman backpack, along with her water bottle and a juice pouch. She double checks that Kara’s books and pencil case are all still in there and smiles as a weight barrels into her side.

“Look at that, my big brave girl, you did that all by yourself. Let me see those teeth.” Alex grins enthusiastically, bending down in front of Kara and chuckling as her baby sister gives her a wide grin to show off her teeth. “Look at those pearly whites. Good girl! Shall we go put your dress on?”

Kara nods and holds Alex’s hand as they move back to her room. Getting Kara out the door is easy enough from that point onwards, her little yellow dress and sneakers going on easily with a smile on her face, and Alex thinks she’s got it covered until they get down to the garage.

“No! No!” Kara cries as Alex tries to put her down in her car seat.

“Baby, you gotta sit in your car seat.” Alex sighs, forcing Kara’s hands off of her neck and fastening the straps around her baby sister’s body. Kara is a wriggler so Alex feels a lot safer with her in a seat with a few more straps than kids her age typically use but right now, trying to get her to sit still enough for her to do up the clasps is a pain. “Baby, come on, please.”

“Is someone not having a good morning?” A soft voice asks and Alex twists her head to see Mrs. Jackson from downstairs smiling sympathetically at Kara. Kara pouts and turns her head away, the tears rolling down her face again. “Oh, poor dear.”

“We’re just a little cranky,” Alex replies politely, finally getting her clipped in but sighing as Kara fists her hand in her t-shirt.

“Lexie! No!” She cries and Alex closes her eyes for a moment, wrangling Kara’s small hand and bringing it up to her face to kiss.

“Kara, we do not grab. Now, say good morning to Mrs. Jackson and wipe that glare off your face before I call the group home and tell them that Winn won’t be coming around for a playdate this afternoon.” Alex states sternly but calmly and Kara sniffles, wiping her eyes but letting Alex go.

“Morning Mrs. Jackson.” She states, looking at the elderly lady who smiles.

“Good morning Kara, I hope you have a nice day at school.” She smiles and nods at Alex, patting her arm in sympathy before moving to her own car.

“Lexie no school.” Kara pouts and Alex sighs, wondering where all that progress went.

“Yes school Kara, we’ve been through this.” Alex smiles and kisses Kara’s forehead before she shuts the door, moving around to get in the front seat.

Alex sighs as Kara’s thumb finds its way into her mouth once again as she starts to drive and she won’t pull it away, no matter how many times Alex asks.

The problems only grow as Alex pulls up to the street that Kara’s school sits on and into the queue for the drop off zone. Most days, Alex has no problem, Kara jumps out with a kiss on Alex’s cheek and finds her friends but today, she starts wriggling almost as soon as she sees the sign for the school and Alex sighs, pulling out of the queue and into the main parking lot. Kara happily goes into her arms, clinging tightly to Alex as she carries in through the main entrance and towards her classroom.

“Hi, Miss Chase.” Alex smiles, knocking on the door and Kara’s teacher looks up, her expression immediately softening at the sight of Kara curled up in Alex’s arms.

“Good morning Miss Danvers and a good morning to you as well Miss Kara. How’re we doing today?” She smiles and moves through the classroom, coming to stand by the pair. Kara cuddles into Alex like a little kindergartner on their first day and Alex sighs, rubbing her back.

“We’re doing okay, huh baby? You wanna tell Miss Chase what’s happening after school today?” Alex asks, trying to prompt Kara to talk a little bit more.

“Winn’s coming round for a playdate,” Kara says quietly and Alex smiles as Miss Chase gasps with a big smile on her face.

“Well won’t that be fun! I’ll make sure that we put that on today’s list.” Miss Chase smiles and Kara nods.

“Baby, can you go hang up your bag whilst I have a big girl conversation with Miss Chase?” Alex asks and Kara squirms a little but takes her bag from her sister, moving over to her seat to loop it over the back of her chair.

“I’m assuming she had another episode this morning?” Miss Chase asks kindly and Alex smiles sadly.

“Yes, apparently she remembered something my mom did when it was just the two of them in the house. I could barely get her out of bed this morning.” Alex sighs, reaching down to pet Kara’s hair as she comes barrelling into her side, nuzzling her leg. “But someone is very excited to make rockets today, aren’t we Kara?” Alex smiles, her tone changing immediately and Kara nods, looking up at Miss Chase a little shyly.

“That’s gonna be a lot of fun! Tell me, Kara, what color do you want to make your rocket?” Miss Chase asks and Alex smiles at the thoughtful look on Kara’s face.

“Yellow! Like my dress!” Kara admits and Miss Chase smiles.

“That’s a very pretty dress, did your sister buy that for you?” She asks and Kara nods, smiling up at Alex, a little more confident now. “Now Kara, I could really use a helper setting up all of the rocket supplies.”

“I can help!” Kara smiles and the adults do as well.

“Well that’s excellent but your sister here can’t see our rockets until they’re done.” Miss Chase states and Kara bites her lip, beckoning her finger towards Alex who bends down in front of her baby sister.

“You’re gonna pick me up?” She asks and Alex smiles, holding out her pinky.

“I promise baby, I’ll be right outside at three.” Alex smiles and Kara loops her pinky with Alex’s both of them kissing their hands. “I love you baby girl.”

“I love you, Lexie!” Kara smiles and throws her arms around Alex.

“Alright, I’ll see you at three, okay?”

“Okay.” Kara is still a little apprehensive but Miss Chase smiles at Alex and Alex kisses her baby sister a few more times before she leaves the room, cursing when she checks her phone to see that she only has fifteen minutes to make it to her first lecture of the day.

She makes it with two minutes to spare and smiles as Maggie immediately catches her eye, waving her over to where she’s saved her a seat.

“Cutting it a little fine there Danvers?” She asks and Alex sighs, running her fingers through her hair.

“Don’t get me started, I’ve had quite the morning.” Alex smiles and Maggie smiles sympathetically, handing over a can of Red Bull.

“You’ve earnt it more than I have.” Maggie smiles and Alex grins, cracking it open.

“Hmm, you sure know the way to a girl’s heart.”

 

* * *

 

 

The lectures pass quickly and Alex checks her phone in between each one just to make sure that she hasn’t heard from Kara’s school after her episode this morning.

“You okay? You’ve been looking at your phone a lot today.” Maggie comments as they walk out of their final lecture of the day, bags slung over their shoulders and stomachs growling after such a long period without a break.

“Yeah no, um… Kara, she had a bit of an episode this morning. She remembered something from when she was living with my mom during my freshman year and did _not_ want to go to school, like at all.” Alex sighs, smiling a little, simply in awkwardness.

“Aww, poor little thing.” Maggie comments and Alex smiles at her genuine concern.

“Sorry, I’ll put it away.” Alex sighs and checks her phone once more before going to drop it in her bag. She’s stopped, however, by Maggie’s hand on her wrist.

“Hey, I know what I’m getting into here. I don’t want you with caveats or clauses Danvers. I want to get to know the real you and when you think it’s time and if she’s comfortable, I want to get to know Kara as well. Kara is a part of you Alex, I’m never going to ask you to shut that part of you off.” Maggie states, looking into Alex’s eyes with such honestly and Alex feels her heart speed as she looks at this incredible woman in front of her.

“Really?” She asks and Maggie smiles, tilting her head a little and smiling, her dimples coming out in full force.

“Really Alex. I want to know all of you.” She replies and Alex smiles, keeping her phone in her hand.

“Okay. Thank you. So, um, lunch?” She stutters and Maggie laughs.

“Yeah Danvers, let’s get some food,” Maggie smirks and they easily decide on the diner just around the corner from campus.

 

* * *

 

 

“She did not!” Maggie gasps as they walk back to Alex’s car and Maggie’s bike, their hands happily entwined as they walk down the street.

“Honest to god, completely just fluttered her eyelashes and they let her walk out with it too! Those baby blues get a lot done, including thievery of a chocolate shop apparently.” Alex laughs, rolling her eyes at the thought of her baby sister’s adorableness.

“This kid is a legend.” Maggie grins and Alex laughs.

“That’s one way of putting it,” Alex smirks as they come to a stop in front of the trunk of her car.

“Her sister’s certainly something too.” Maggie smiles and Alex blushes, looking down at her shoes.

“Hey, are you sure you wanna get caught up in this? Because I know that this is a lot and I totally get it if…” Alex starts but is cut off by Maggie’s hand coming up to rest on her mouth.

“I meant what I said earlier, Alex. I want you, no matter what that involves and hey, if an adorable kid is involved, I’m even more here for it.” Maggie smiles and Alex sighs.

“But it’s like… she’s….”

“Hey, I know that Kara is always going to be your number one priority. I totally understand and respect that. I think that you are an amazing woman Alex and that little girl is so lucky to get to call you her big sister. I am so lucky that you might wanna even consider being my girlfriend.” Maggie smiles and Alex stutters.

“Gi-girlfriend?” She asks and Maggie smiles.

“Yeah, if that’s what you want.” Maggie states and Alex bites her lip, her head nodding a little.

“I would love to be your girlfriend.” Alex sighs and Maggie lets out a chuckle, reaching forward to clasp Alex’s face in her hands. Before Alex knows it, her lips are pressed up against soft ones and she feels like she’s floating.

All too soon, Maggie pulls away and Alex is overcome by the sight of deep, dark eyes sparkling and dimples by a curved, perfect smile.

“You’re sure?” Alex asks and Maggie laughs, tucking some of Alex’s hair behind her ear.

“Danvers, we should be who we are, and we should kiss the girls that we wanna kiss.” Maggie smiles and Alex blushes.

“And you wanna kiss _me?”_ She asks and Maggie smiles, rubbing her thumb across Alex’s cheek.

“And I wanna kiss you.” Maggie smiles and Alex takes a deep breath, her lips curving into a smile before she leans back in, pressing her lips against Maggie’s as if she’s a source of water in a drying desert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, Kara and Winn have their playdate and Maggie opens up to her friend, Lena


	4. I Got You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Winn play, Maggie and Lena laugh and Alex worries at Kara's detest of her own bed

Alex can’t wipe the grin off of her face as she pulls into the school parking lot. She’s never taken the drive-thru approach at pick up time just because she likes to check in with Kara’s teacher, especially on days where she’s had an episode like the one she had this morning.

She checks that the other side of the backseat is clear so that she can get Winn’s car seat in there before locking her car and heading around to the playground.

Kara’s class is lined up by the door to their classroom, the back door of which backs onto the playground and by extent the playing field.

Kara spots her almost immediately as she starts to approach and once she’s close enough that Miss Chase can spot her too, Kara launches out of line and into Alex’s arms.

“Hey there baby girl, did you have a good day?” Alex asks, swinging Kara up onto her hip and peppering her face with kisses.

“Uh huh! See my rocket! I made it yellow just like I said!” Kara grins, holding up the plastic bottle turned rocket and Alex smiles.

“Wow, it’s beautiful Kara.” Alex smiles and swings Kara back down onto the floor, clasping her little hand when it reaches up towards her own.

“Hi, Alex.” Winn smiles a little nervously as he approaches them and Alex smiles, bending down in front of him.

“Hey, there buddy, how are you?” She asks, keeping her hold on Kara’s hand tight so that her baby sister doesn’t go running off when she spots something like the little magpie she is.

“I’m good, thank you.” He says shyly and Alex smiles, reaching out to rub his arm.

“Did Mrs. Bloch leave your car seat with Miss Chase?” She asks and Winn nods. “Okay, can you hold Kara’s hand for me?”

The friends link hands and start babbling about something excitedly so Alex takes the opportunity to guide them over towards their teacher.

“Hello, Miss Danvers. Give me a second and I’ll just grab Winn’s car seat.” She smiles and directs her teaching assistant to watch the line of children, handing her the clipboard to tick them off as she runs inside. She emerges with a ratty looking car seat and Alex smiles gratefully as she takes it, managing to balance it in one hand.

“Kara was okay today, after the morning?” Alex can’t resist asking, smiling down at the way her baby sister is completely engaged in a conversation about her math class with her best friend.

“We had a few tears when she realized that you’d left but after that, she was fine all day.” Miss Chase smiles and Alex nods.

“Thank you, we’ll see you tomorrow. Can you two munchkins say goodbye to Miss Chase?” Alex asks, gaining the friends’ attention.

“Bye Miss Chase!” Winn smiles, waving his little hand and the teacher smiles at the sweet boy.

“See you tomorrow Miss Chase!” Kara herself grins, bouncing up and down a little and Alex chuckles.

“Alright kiddos, let’s get you both home for this playdate.” Alex smiles and directs them out of the playground and into the car. “So what color did you make your rocket Winn?” Alex asks as she starts to drive back to her apartment, engaging the kids in conversation to try and distract Kara from her car seat to prevent a tantrum.

“Mine’s a rainbow!” Winn smiles, digging through his Spiderman backpack which Alex knows has seen at least five kids through elementary school before Winn but he still pulls out the multi-colored rocket with the biggest grin on his face.

“That is super cool.” Alex states and Winn’s smile only gets wider.

“Really? Cause some of the other boys in the class said that I was girly for wanting to put pink and purple in my rainbow.” Winn states, examining the paper covered bottle.

“Well that’s silly, you can’t have a rainbow without pink and purple.” Alex replies and Winn grins, nodding his head.

“That’s what I said!”

“And Winn’s rocket went the most far in the whole class!” Kara exclaims and Alex smiles at her girl’s love and support for her friend.

“That is awesome, buddy.”

 

* * *

 

 

Maggie smiles the entire ride home. She’s felt like she really likes girls before but there’s definitely something different about Alex Danvers. She’d felt it the first time she saw her on campus, the girl immediately caught her eye, but as Maggie grew to know her better, her respect and admiration of her have only grown.

She arrives back at the apartment block, heading up to the two bedroom that she shares with her best friend.

“Hey, Maggie!” Lena calls as she hears her key in the lock and Maggie smiles at the sound of her best friend’s voice.

“Hey Lee, what’re you up to?” She asks as she walks into the living room/kitchen area to see Lena set up with her laptop and books.

“Just taking a break. Who knew post-grad was so hard?” She asks and Maggie laughs, tugging her into a one-armed hug.

“Well, that is what happens when you finish your undergrad at 19.” She teases and Lena rolls her eyes, her young age shining through as she sticks her tongue out at Maggie. The two had met when they both realized that they needed somewhere to live and rent for one-bedroom apartments in National City is pretty astronomical, both had advertised online and found each other, clicking almost immediately despite polar opposite backgrounds and a three year age gap.

“Okay, whatever. How was your date?” Lena teases and Maggie smiles, running her hand through her hair as she places her keys and phone down on the counter.

“Great, she’s… God Lee, I just… I really like her.” Maggie stutters and Lena grins, raising an eyebrow.

“I can tell, I’ve never heard you stumble and stutter about a girl like that before.” Lena teases and Maggie rolls her eyes, reaching over to ruffle Lena’s hair.

“Whatever, at least I’m not a useless baby gay like you my dear.” She smirks and Lena rolls her eyes.

“I’m too busy to date!” Lena insists and Maggie hums innocently, pulling a water out of the fridge. “Anyway, how much time do you have before you have to be at the academy?”

“Like two hours, why?”

“You wanna watch the new episode?”

“Duh.”

 

* * *

 

 

The playdate goes well without any major meltdowns on Kara’s front, Winn is pretty much an angel child so there was never much doubt in Alex’s mind that he’d be fine. She has to laugh as Kara tells Winn exactly what role he’s going to play in every game. She told him once that he didn’t have to do everything that Kara tells him but he simply replied that he doesn’t always like having to choose so Kara telling him what to do helps.

Kara is practically asleep once they drop him back at the group home and Alex has driven back to their apartment block and Alex chuckles as she pulls into the garage, looking at her slumped over in her car seat.

“Hey baby, we gotta go upstairs.” Alex smiles when Kara stirs as she starts to unbuckle her from her car seat. “Then you can get all cozy in your bed, I promise.”

“No, wanna sleep with you.” Kara pouts, draping her arms around Alex when her sister easily lifts her into her arms. It always makes Alex wonder whether Kara and Winn initially became friends because they’re both the smallest in their class. Winn is around two inches shorter than Kara but Kara is so slight that they most likely weigh around the same.

Alex stops herself from reminding Kara that big girls sleep in their own beds when she remembers what Kara told her about her memory in her dreams the night before.

“Baby, all your stuffies are gonna get lonely if you keep sleeping with me.” Alex tries and Kara shakes her head into Alex’s neck.

“Don’t wanna.” Kara squirms and Alex sighs, hoisting her up a little higher as they slip into the elevator. She huffs a little when Kara’s thumb slips into her mouth again and reminds herself to ask Janine about it at the appointment she made for Saturday, not wanting to start an argument when Kara is already so cranky.

“You gotta baby, I’m sorry but you’ve got to sleep in your own bed.” Alex sighs, bouncing her a little and rubbing her back. She feels Kara relax against her and thanks every god she can think of when the little girl slumps against her, asleep in her arms.

Unlocking the door is a little tricky but Alex is used to it by now and it doesn’t take too long for her to get Kara changed and into bed, pulling the covers up around her. Her little thumb stays in her mouth and Alex sighs when all she gets is a whine in response to her attempting to pull it out. She kisses Kara’s head and heads outside, shutting the door as quietly as she can behind her.

Her phone is lit up on the counter from where she slipped it out of her back pocket on the way to Kara’s room. She smiles when she sees that Maggie is trying to FaceTime her and immediately answers, settling down on the couch.

“Hey, you.” She smiles as Maggie’s face appears on her screen, makeup-free and her hair thrown up in a messy bun. Alex is immediately struck by how casually beautiful her _girlfriend_ is and her heart skips a little as Maggie tilts her head to the side and grins playfully.

“Hi. This a good time?” She asks and Alex smiles at her concern.

“Definitely. Five minutes ago? No. But the little one is snoozing away thankfully and we avoided a tantrum, most likely because she was too tired for one.” Alex chortles and Maggie smiles.

“She seems like such an angel, I find it funny when you talk about her throwing fits.” She grins and Alex chuckles, running her fingers through her hair.

“Don’t get me wrong, in the grand scheme of things, she’s an angel. We get away with no kicking or biting or hitting but god, can she cry her little eyes out. The latest thing is that she really doesn’t want to sleep in her own bed.” Alex explains and Maggie smiles empathetically.

“Aww.” She grins and Alex rolls her eyes.

“She’s _seven_ Mags, she’s gotta sleep in her own bed but the ‘wanna sleep with you’ and ‘want cuddles’ don’t really help me.” She grins and her heart flutters as Maggie’s giggle comes through the phone.

“Thwarted by a seven-year-old, hey?” She teases and Alex blushes.

“In my defense, she’s really cute.”

“Just like her sister then.”

Oh yeah, Alex is a goner.

 

* * *

 

 

The next few days pass in a blur of casual kisses shared with Maggie in between and after classes, breaks spent in the library and lab trying to finish her assignments and evenings spent with Kara who seems more and more determined that her bed is the devil incarnate and Alex’s is where it’s at.

Finally, Saturday rolls around and Alex groans as her alarm goes off, reminding her that she has to be awake to get her and her baby sister to her therapy session. She rolls over to try and locate her phone and sighs at the small figure asleep on the other side of her bed.

She finds her phone on the nightstand by the opposite side of the bed and shuts off the alarm, turning back to her slumbering girl. Kara is dead to the world, as she tends to be when she sleeps, the little darling can close her eyes and it would take a high-level earthquake to rouse her sometimes.

Today though, she’s surprisingly pliant. Alex rubs her back a little and leans close to her, whispering in her ear. “Baby, it’s time to wake up. It’s morning time.”

Kara groans and fidgets a little but ultimately, her eyes open and she cuddles into Alex.

“Bright.” She moans and Alex chuckles, holding her close and kissing her hair.

“What are you doing in here baby girl?” She asks, running her hands through long blonde hair and Kara pouts, cuddling in closer.

“I got cold.” Is her excuse for this night and Alex sighs, pressing her lips against Kara’s hair.

“Baby…” She starts but Kara shudders a little, cuddling close and Alex doesn’t have the heart. “We gotta get moving, come on, let’s get you washed up.”

Alex is glad that Kara seems to be in a mostly cooperative mood today, letting Alex wash her face and she stands still, brushing her teeth whilst Alex very messily pulls her hair back into a french braid. It’s not too cold out so Alex agrees to the t-shirt and skirt Kara pulls out of her closet, compromising with a sleeveless denim jacket and Alex slips a thicker cardigan of Kara’s into her bag without her knowing in case it gets a little colder later. Kara slides her feet into some ballet flats and is happy to watch some cartoons whilst Alex showers and gets ready herself.

Wherever she can, Alex tries to schedule any therapy sessions that Kara has in the morning so that she can take her out to breakfast afterward so Alex only makes her baby sister munch a banana which is happily done by the little girl before they head down to the car. Kara squirms in her car seat but a few soft words and kisses from Alex get her to relax, as well as the promise of the Moana soundtrack on the ride over.

That seems to placate Kara and she’s fine on the ride over, singing along happily but she quietens as Alex pulls into the parking lot, shutting off the engine.

“You okay baby?” Alex asks, undoing her seatbelt and turning around to look at her in the backseat.

“You stay with me?” She asks and Alex melts, smiling sadly at Kara.

“Of course, sweet girl, I’m not going anywhere,” Alex reassures her and Kara nods, biting her lip.

“Carry me, Lexie?” She asks and Alex sighs, climbing out of the car and walking around to Kara’s door. She undoes her straps and pulls her into her arms, smiling as Kara molds to her.

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” Alex jokes and Kara smiles a little, cuddling into her side as they head into the building. Alex approaches the desk and Kara gets a little shy, hiding in her neck. “Hi, my sister has an appointment at nine, Kara Danvers?”

“Oh yes, you’re all checked in. Just take a seat over there and Doctor Raynes will be out in a minute.” The receptionist smiles and Alex thanks her, carrying Kara over to the waiting area. She tries to place her on her own seat but Kara simply crawls into her lap the second Alex also sits down. Alex doesn’t comment, simply rubbing circles on her back in an attempt to quell her nerves. Kara likes Janine but she doesn’t like how she somehow always gets her to talk about things that make her sad like the times when Lexie wasn’t there.

“Kara? Hey there, sweetie, you ready to come in?” Janine’s voice calls out and Kara clings to Alex when she tries to place her down on the ground.

“Lexie!” She pouts and Alex sighs, swinging her up onto her hip.

Inside the room, Janine sits down on the couch and Alex does too, Kara cuddling up in her lap.

“Kar, come on.” Alex sighs, trying to pull her out but Kara simply whines. “Baby, you were fine this morning.”

“It’s alright Alex. You can stay with your sister Kara, but do you think you can look at me?” Janine asks, and Kara shifts a little, leaning her cheek on Alex’s chest so that her eyes are directed at the therapist. “That’s great sweetie, thank you. Do you wanna talk to me about school? How’s 2nd Grade going?”

“I like my teacher, she’s really nice and Winn’s my best friend. He’s really smart. I’m not very good at English though.” Kara starts, her little hand drawing soft patterns on Alex’s stomach and she relaxes into the feeling of Alex rubbing her back.

“That’s okay. What do you struggle with in English?” Janine asks and Kara bites her lips.

“Sometimes the words get muddled up and I don’t spell too good. Like the words sound like they should spell how I write them but they just don’t.” Kara sighs and Alex smiles sadly, dropping a kiss on Kara’s head as she continues to draw with her finger on Alex’s t-shirt.

“Words can be really hard but as long as you’re trying your hardest, that’s all that matters.” Janine smiles and Kara perks up a little, glancing up at Alex before looking back at Janine.

“That’s what Lexie says,” Kara confirms and Janine smiles.

“That’s one smart big sister you’ve got there.” Kara grins at that and nods her head. “Do you want to do some drawing Kara whilst I have a little chat with Lexie?”

“Um… okay,” Kara says a little apprehensively and Alex smiles, helping her down from her lap. Alex digs into her bag and produces her phone and Kara’s headphones which make her look like a little cat.

“You wanna listen to some Moana?” Alex suggests and Kara smiles, taking both the items. She looks back at Alex a little scared and Janine smiles.

“Why don’t you sit over on the other side of the table Kara, then you can see Lexie?” Janine suggests and Kara seems a lot happier with that suggestion, moving and happily pulling the headphones over her ears and starting to draw. “Alright, how’s she been doing?”

“Overall, her mood has improved a lot but I’m a little worried that she seems to have regressed a little bit?” Alex starts, trying to figure out how to put it into words.

“How so?” Janine prompts and Alex sighs, looking over at Kara to make sure that she’s engrossed in her activity.

“Well, for one she does _not_ want to sleep in her own bed, at all. The nights that I do get her to fall asleep in her bed, I usually wake up with her in mine after she’s crawled in during the night and she’s back to sucking her thumb which is something she stopped doing when she was five.” Alex explains, running her fingers through her hair.

“Well, it’s not uncommon for children who have been through trauma to act younger than they are physically. Although Kara has been with you for over a year now, it’s possible that she’s starting to remember more and that is making her scared, perhaps making her act a little younger. But it’s really not something you should be concerned about, this is just Kara’s way of getting comfort that she needs as she’s starting to remember things more. You mentioned on the phone that she had an incident the other day?” Janine prompts and Alex sighs.

“Yeah, she woke up absolutely distraught and it only got worse when I mentioned getting her ready for school. I finally coaxed out of her that she’d remembered something while she was sleeping. She said that she remembered one night when my mother got back very late but she was still awake because she hadn’t eaten anything and my mother simply pulled her back to her room by her arm. She was fussy all day.” Alex explains and Janine nods, jotting down in her notepad.

“Okay, well my concern there is that there’s a possibility that she’s alluding to further physical abuse but as always, that’s something that she needs to come to you about. If she starts talking about the subject, some prompting would be good but if she gets too distraught, tell her that’s it’s okay and she can talk about when she’s ready.” Janine explains and Alex nods, feeling reassured that she’s taking the right approach.

“And the other behavior?” She asks and Janine smiles, placing her pen down.

“At this precise moment in time, Kara needs comfort and that’s what she’s seeking. We tell children that they’re too big to be sleeping with their guardians because they need their independence which is true but it’s also true that it can often provide necessary comfort for children who have experienced trauma. Kara will grow to want to sleep in her own bed and I would always advise that you approach each bedtime with the intention of her sleeping in her own bed but if she wants to so badly that she’s crying about it, let her sleep with you. As for sucking her thumb, that’s just her way of self-soothing so never make her feel bad about it, just try and direct her attention somewhere else. Perhaps give her one of her toys or let her know that she can always come to you for a hug and she’ll slowly move away from it.” Janine smiles and Alex takes a deep breath, nodding her head. “Maybe, for example, tell her that you can’t understand her around her thumb and hold her hand instead which lets her know that it’s okay to look for comfort and that she hasn’t done anything wrong.”

“Alright, thank you.” Alex sighs and Janine smiles.

“No problem. Kara is a lovely little girl Alex, I’ve got no issues with the way she’s progressing after what she experienced. Progression is going to come from her and sometimes there will be setbacks. We’ve just got to learn to go with the flow.” Janine smiles and Alex does too. “Alright, I would like to speak to Kara about what she remembered the other night if you want to go and bring her back over here.”

Alex smiles and stands up, heading over to Kara. “Hey, there baby.” She says softly and Kara takes off her headphones, smiling up at her sister.

“Lexie, look I drew you and me in a big heart because I love you.” Kara smiles and Alex melts, bending down next to Kara’s chair.

“Oh it’s beautiful, baby, thank you. I love you so much. Do you wanna pop that in my bag with my phone and your headphones and then we’re gonna have another little conversation with Janine, okay? We’ll put your picture up on the fridge when we get home.” Alex asks and Kara nods, jumping up from the table and heading back over to the couch. She places the items in Alex’s bag and waits for her sister to arrive back on the other side of the room before she climbs onto the couch. Alex sits down next to her and smiles as Kara slips her little hand into hers.

“Kara, Alex tells me that you had a bad nightmare the other night?” Janine prompts and the shift in Kara is immediate, she curls in on herself a little and scoots a little closer to Alex who wraps her arm around her in comfort. “It’s okay, you don’t have to talk if you don’t want to.”

“It felt real,” Kara says quietly after a moment and Janine frowns at her, raising an eyebrow.

“What did sweetie?”

“My dream. It was like I was back in Midvale with no Lexie. ‘liza was late like always and I hadn’t eaten so I couldn’t sleep. She yelled at me, told me that big girls can get their own food. Then I said that I just wanted something and she grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to my room and then when I woke up, Lexie wanted to leave and I didn’t wanna.” Kara explains softly, her voice quiet and she cuddles into Alex’s side.

“Because it felt like you were still there?” Janine asks and Kara nods, nuzzling her face in Alex’s t-shirt. “That’s okay sweetie, sometimes nightmares can be really scary huh? You realized where were eventually though didn’t you?”

Kara nods and bites her lip. “I just… I was scared. I don’t want Lexie to leave again.”

“I’m not going anywhere, baby,” Alex repeats, kissing her soft hair and Kara whimpers a little, cuddling closer.

“Your sister’s right Kara, you’re safe now and if you have a nightmare, it’s okay to go and find Lexie, okay?” Janine repeats and Kara nods. “Now, I have one more question for you.”

“What is it?” Kara asks, looking up at the change in Janine’s tone.

“Do you like chocolate by any chance?” She asks and Kara grins, nodding her head. “Well, that’s good because I need some help eating all this chocolate I’ve got here. Do you want to pick one?” She offers a large pot of chocolate and Kara grins, selecting a Dove bar and showing it off to Alex with a big grin.

“That’s great, baby, what do we say?” Alex prompts and Kara smiles, turning around to look at the therapist.

“Thank you, Miss Janine!” She grins, and Janine chuckles a little.

“You’re very welcome sweetie, are you gonna go get some breakfast now?” Janine asks, knowing their ritual and Kara nods, bouncing excitedly on her feet. “Alright, I won’t keep you.”

Kara and Alex both thank Janine and they leave, Kara with a big smile on her face in contrast to the fussy way she entered the office. Alex is happy that her good mood continues as she straps her into her car seat and drives across town to their favorite breakfast place to spend the rest of the morning in a far more pleasurable way, happy that her baby sister is okay.


	5. Why Does This Automatically Feel So Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Maggie finally meet properly  
> Spoiler alert: it goes really well

Maggie doesn’t think she’s ever been this nervous to meet anyone, but she _knows_ that she’s never been this nervous meeting a seven-year-old.

She’s normally great with kids but there is so much resting on this meeting. Maggie could never live with herself if she ends up coming between Alex and Kara because she knows how important they are to each other, it’s not even a question that if Kara doesn’t like her, she’s going to be stepping away from Alex, no matter much she _really_ likes this girl.

It’s been a couple of weeks since that day in the parking lot and their first kiss and Maggie finds herself falling faster for Alex with every laugh, kiss, and word. The conversation they had just two days ago still makes her heart race and she’s so glad that she trusts her enough around her baby sister.

_“So, I was wondering… are you free on Saturday?” Alex asks, fiddling with her and Maggie’s entwined hands._

_“Um, I think so. I don’t have any plans.” Maggie smiles, brushing some of Alex’s hair out of her eyes._

_“I was wondering if maybe you wanted to meet Kara properly? She won’t stop talking about how much she wants to and well, I really like you and… it’s okay if you don’t, I just thought…” Alex starts to ramble and Maggie smiles, tucking a hand under her chin, forcing Alex’s eyes onto her own._

_“Alex, I would love to meet Kara properly. I’m so grateful that you trust me around her and I believe in this relationship too, just so you know.” Maggie smiles and Alex lets out a sigh of relief, connecting their lips once more._

Alex agrees to meet her on neutral grounds and tells her that Kara loves the park so Maggie suggests a picnic which Alex informs her Kara is really excited about. She’s a little early, just five minutes or so, so she finds a good spot and lays everything out, keeping her eye on her phone and the entrance to the park.

It’s not long before she spots Alex’s red hair as the gate opens and Maggie smiles at the small blonde with her. She’s clinging to Alex’s hand and Maggie freezes a little because she seriously doesn’t want Kara to think that she needs to be nervous meeting her. She’s the one who needs to be nervous.

Alex smiles when she spots her and waves, hoisting Kara up into her arms and pointing out where Maggie is sat. Kara cuddles into Alex as they walk over, trying to hide her face in Alex’s neck.

“Hi.” Alex smiles when they reach where she’s sat and Maggie stands up, a big smile on her own face. Kara whines as Alex places her on the ground and she slips behind Alex’s leg, holding onto it and hiding her head in the fabric of her jeans.

“Hey, beautiful.” Maggie greets Alex, kissing her cheek quickly before she bends down, smiling at Kara. “Hi there, my name’s Maggie. Alex tells me that your name’s Kara, I think that’s a really pretty name.”

Kara shifts a little, her head turning to look at Maggie. “I like Maggie too, pretty like you.” She smiles shyly and Maggie grins, blushing a little.

“Well thank you, you’re very sweet. I think you’re very pretty as well.” Maggie smiles and Kara grins, blushing a little and turning into Alex’s leg again. “Alex tells me that you like doughnuts, is that true?”

Kara nods, her little eyes turning to the side to peek at what Maggie might have for her and she lights up at the sight of the box of doughnuts. “Chocolate ones too! Look, Lexie!” She grins and bounds forward, standing on her toes to peer into the clear box.

“I can see, baby, what do you say to Maggie?” Alex prompts, smiling at her girlfriend as she moves to pet her sister’s hair.

“Thank you!” Kara grins and completely surprises both Maggie and Alex by throwing her arms around the Latina in a hug. Maggie wasn’t expecting to be so openly accepted by the little girl so soon but Alex knows the weight an action such as this holds when Kara hates being touched by anyone other than Alex really.

“You’re very welcome, do you want to see what else I brought?” Maggie asks and Kara nods, happily following Maggie over to the blanket where her basket is laid down. Alex stays back, smiling at the girls, feeling complete for the first time in a long time.

“Lexie! Come look!” Kara calls and Alex laughs, following her sister over to her girlfriend, sitting down next to her as Kara gasps, pulling treat after snack out of the bag.  

“My goodness, I’m sure Maggie is glad she won’t be looking after you hyped up on all that sugar.” Alex teases and winks at Maggie to let her know she’s only teasing when she sees Maggie’s worried look.

“I’ll be good Lexie, I promise!” Kara gasps, worried that she won’t get the treats. Both Alex and Maggie laugh. Alex scoops Kara into her lap and kisses her temple a few times.

“You’ll be good, huh?” She grins and Kara giggles, turning around and flopping into a hug, her arms around Alex’s neck.

 

* * *

 

 

Food is consumed in the masses, Maggie is initially shocked at how much both the Danvers girls can consume but mostly Kara, whose slight frame does not allude to her eating capabilities in any way shape or form.

“Maggie? Will you come play with me?” Kara asks, looking over at Kara with her eyes wide and a slight pout on her face. Alex snorts at the look on her girlfriend’s face, completely blind-sighted by her baby sister’s adorableness.

“Yeah sure, of course. You gonna stay here Alex?” She asks and Alex smiles, digging a book out of her bag.

“Yeah, I’m good. Play nice baby.” Alex reminds Kara and laughs as Kara waves her off, tugging Maggie over to the play area. Alex keeps up the guise of reading her book but she really spends the time watching Kara and Maggie.

Her heart melts as she watches how good Maggie is with her baby sister. Even from far away, her facial expressions and Kara’s grin clues her into the fact that she’s keeping Kara engaged in conversation, actually interested in what the little girl has to say. Her girlfriend is mindful of Kara, giving her a hand when needed without Kara having to prompt her but she’s not overbearing, letting Kara figure out the play area on her own. She goes in when Kara asks and doesn’t complain, laughing loudly when she gets stuck in a few places and Kara starts to get worried that she’s hurt. Alex is just hit with how grateful she is that she’s found someone who respects both her and her sister and is mindful of the priority that Kara is in Alex’s life.

After an hour or so, the two of them abandon the actual play area and move to the grassland of the park. From what Alex can figure out, they’re playing a game where Kara has to crawl through Maggie’s legs and run around one of the trees before Maggie can catch her. More often than not, Maggie catches up with the little girl and the adorable sound of Kara’s giggles travel through the park as Maggie scoops her up, swinging her around. Alex is surprised by how quickly Kara has taken to Maggie but her baby sister seems to be loving life as she cartwheels out of Maggie’s reach.

“You need a drink?” She hears Maggie ask, they’re not too far away at this point and Alex has to smile at Maggie’s intuition.

“Yeah,” Kara replies, obviously out of breath and Alex grins as she looks up to see Maggie giving Kara a piggyback back over to the blanket.

“Goodness, you two look like you wore each other out!” She comments as Kara slides down from Maggie’s back and collapses on the blanket dramatically, flopping her head in Alex’s lap. “Excuse me, I’m trying to read my book here.”

“I’m adorable, pay attention to me.” Kara jokes and both Alex and Maggie burst out laughing, Kara’s expression shaping into a proud one when she sees the reaction her words have.

“Alright, all these compliments are going to your head.” Alex laughs, running her fingers through Kara’s hair, wincing at the tangles in it.

“You want some juice, boo-boo?” Maggie asks and Alex smiles at the nickname and the way that Kara reacts to it, her little hands reaching out with grabby motions. Maggie laughs and hands over the juice box, straw already inserted and Kara grins happily, eagerly sucking up the sweet substance.

“Thank you.” Kara gasps after her first sip and Maggie smiles, taking a glug of her water. “Lexie?” She asks once she’s finished her juice and Alex smiles, running her fingers through Kara’s hair again.

“Yeah, baby?”

“Can we keep Maggie?” She asks and Alex chuckles at the wording, leaning down to kiss Kara’s forehead.

“That sounds like the best idea I’ve ever heard there, baby,” Alex replies and Kara smiles. Alex looks up to see Maggie’s eyes shining and she opens her arm, smiling as Maggie moves to cuddle into her side. She’s surrounded by her girls and she knows she hasn’t been this happy in a very long time.

 

* * *

 

 

Kara’s good mood, however, does not last. The combination of the sugar and exercise makes her very tired and cranky but when Alex tries to take her home, she refuses.

“Don’t wanna go, Lexie!” She pouts, stomping her foot and Alex sighs. “Wanna stay with Maggie!”

“Baby, you are tired, you need a nap and you can’t nap in the middle of the park,” Alex explains softly, bending down in front of Kara and placing her hand softly on her cheek. Kara pouts but cuddles into it.

“Don’t wanna say bye-bye to Maggie.” She pouts adorably and Alex smiles, glad that her sister has taken to her girlfriend so quickly.

“Well, maybe we don’t have to. If you ask very nicely, Maggie might come over and have some dinner with us as well.” Alex explains, happy that she’s gotten to the root of the problem and it’s something that can easily be fixed. Maggie was planning on coming over for dinner anyway so it’s not really an issue.

Kara brightens up a little, her little hand coming up to rub her eye. “Maggie, come to dinner?” She asks, looking over at Maggie who grins.

“I would love to, boo-boo,” Maggie replies and Kara smiles sleepily, a big yawn escaping her little body.

“We can go home now?” Alex asks and Kara reaches up her hands, making Alex roll her eyes at her butter wouldn’t melt expression but lifts her into her arms with her free hand that isn’t holding the picnic basket. “You good to follow my car?” She asks Maggie who nods, looking down at Alex’s hand.

“You sure you don’t want me to take that?” She asks, looking between the basket and Kara.

“This ain’t my first rodeo.” Alex grins and Maggie laughs, leaning in to softly brush her lips against Alex’s. “Try to keep up.”

“Coming from the girl who drives a Civic?” She asks and Alex rolls her eyes.

“Alright, I’d like to see you fit a squirming child on the back of a motorcycle.” She retorts and Maggie laughs, pulling her leather jacket on properly and tucking her helmet under her arm.

“I’ll follow you.” She smiles and Alex nods, stealing one last kiss. Kara whines and Maggie smiles, turning towards the sleepy little girl. “I gotta ride my motorbike back to yours but I promise I’ll be there okay boo-boo?”

The seven-year-old whines a little but nods her head and Maggie smiles at Alex, kissing her temple before she leaves to head towards her bike.

Kara squirms as Alex places her in her car seat, pouting as Alex tries to get the straps done up around her. Her thumb finds its way into her mouth and Alex refrains from telling her off, pulling Kara’s stuffed dog out of her bag and handing it to her. Kara hugs it tight under her other arm but keeps her thumb in her mouth and Alex sighs, dropping a kiss on her forehead and then her little fist before she shuts the door.

Alex hopes that she’ll fall asleep on the way back to the apartment but she doesn’t, simply whining a little and squirming around. Alex pulls up to the curb and Maggie rides up to her window, waiting for Alex to roll it down.

“You good to park on the road?” Alex asks and Maggie looks over before nodding. “I’ll walk back around and meet you at the door.” Alex smiles and turns into the garage.

“Lexie…” Kara whines as her sister opens her door and Alex smiles, easily scooping Kara up into her arms. She loops the basket under her other arm and hikes Kara up a little before heading back around to the front of the building.

“That was easy enough.” Maggie smiles, her helmet tucked underneath her arm and Alex smiles at her, accepting her light kiss. “Want me to take the basket?”

“Don’t worry, I got it.” She replies and Maggie nods with a smile.

“Maggie?” Kara frowns and Maggie smiles as the little girl turns her eyes on her.

“Told you I was coming.” She smiles and Kara smiles sleepily. Alex chuckles a little as her sleepy baby sister tries to lift her head up from her shoulder, obviously trying to wake herself up. She puts her key in the front door and then the elevator, letting Maggie walk into both first before she carries Kara in.

“Okay baby, you wanna take your shorts off for a nap?” Alex asks as she carries Kara through the door. At the mention of a nap, Kara gets fussy, squirming around.

“Don’t need a nap.” She pouts and Alex chuckles a little, shifting her so that she’s on her front and she rocks her a little in the way that she knows always calms her baby sister down. She adds the force of her fingers running through Kara’s hair and her sister is starting to fall asleep. “Wanna p’ay w’t Maggie.”

“I’ll still be here when you wake up, boo-boo,” Maggie speaks up, smiling at the little girl who pouts.

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

“Come on baby, let’s get you all cozy.” Alex smiles at Maggie and carries Kara through to her own room. Kara is obviously tired and she lies down easily, squirming a little as Alex tugs off her denim shorts but she relaxes as the covers are pulled around her. Her little eyes close and Alex smiles, dropping a kiss on her forehead.

“La you ‘exie.” She mumbles and Alex grins, running her fingers over Kara’s cheek.

“I love you too Kara. Have a nice sleep.” The redhead smiles and kisses Kara once more before she shuts off the light, draws the curtains and sneaks out the room. Maggie is stood by the island, sorting through the basket. She looks up when Alex shuts Kara’s door and smiles.

“Hey, I hope you don’t mind me using your trash can.” She grins and Alex laughs a little at the idea before she moves over to her girlfriend. She wraps her arms around her from behind and rests her head on her shoulder, dropping a kiss on the exposed skin there since Maggie has removed her leather jacket.

“Hi.” She grins and Maggie laughs, dropping the bag she’s holding and turning in Alex’s arms. Her hands slip around Alex’s neck and she squeals a little as she’s lifted onto the counter. It’s possibly the cutest sound she’s ever heard.

“Hey there.” The Latina giggles a little, her legs wrapping around Alex’s waist. “So, that went well right?”

Alex chuckles at the nervous expression on her face, reaching up to tuck some of Maggie’s hair out of her face. “Are you kidding? She _loves_ you Mags. I’ve honestly never seen her take to someone so quickly except maybe Lucy.”

“Really? She’s an _incredible_ kid, Alex, honestly. She’s so sweet.” Maggie grins and Alex does too, pressing her forehead against her girlfriend’s.

“I don’t know. Today just felt right and like, I don’t want to rush into anything and like we’ve barely started dating but…” Alex starts to ramble and Maggie laughs, stopping her by pressing her lips to Alex’s. Alex groans into the kiss, tugging Maggie closer to her and they both laugh as they pull apart, both a little out of breath.

“I know what you mean Alex. Today did feel right and I really want to explore what this could be, if that’s okay with you?” Maggie smiles a little sheepishly and Alex grins, biting her lip.

“That sounds like the best idea in the world,” Alex replies and Maggie giggles.

“Alright, now get your lips back on mine, pretty lady.”

Alex laughs and swoops Maggie into her arms, connecting her lips as she carries her over to the couch.

 

* * *

 

 

A couple of hours later, Maggie is lying on the couch, Alex’s back pressed against her front. Something is playing on the TV but she’s not really paying attention as she runs her fingers through Alex’s hair, occasionally dropping a kiss into the red curls.

Alex’s hands are resting on Maggie’s other arm which is wrapped around Alex’s waist, drawing random patterns on the exposed skin and every so often, she lets out a little content hum which Maggie finds absolutely adorable.

They both look up at the slight scuffling of Kara’s door and the little girl appears, rubbing her little eyes and Alex chuckles at her t-shirt which just about covers her butt.

“You’ve not got any pants on, K.” She comments, a little drowsy herself from Maggie’s hands in her hair but she’s more awake than her baby sister who looks down at her legs with a pout.

“Pants are uncomfortable.” She pouts and both Alex and Maggie chuckle.

“I think you’re onto something, kid.” Maggie comments and Alex rolls her eyes, swatting her girlfriend with her hand.

“You’re here!” Kara grins, waking up a little and Maggie chuckles.

“I don’t break promises, boo.” She winks and Kara giggles, starting to walk towards the couch.

“Uh-uh, I don’t think so, cutie. Go find some pants, Kara.” Alex states, her hand coming up and Kara huffs, heading back to her room. She emerges a few seconds later with a pair of hot pink sweatpants on her legs that clash horribly with the red t-shirt she’s wearing but Alex doesn’t comment.

Kara climbs onto the couch and pushes Alex back into Maggie before cuddling up on Alex’s chest herself.

“You still a little sleepy there, baby?” Alex asks, running her fingers through her baby sister’s hair.

“Nobody move.” She states and Alex and Maggie laugh but both of them melt a little as Kara reaches up, finding Maggie’s hand and clasping it in her own tiny one.


	6. It's Impossible to Shut It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara does not have a good day at school  
> I can only apologize, this is very angst heavy but of the hurt/comfort variation

“Hey, beautiful.” Maggie smiles as Alex slides into the seat next to her in the lecture theatre.

“Hi.” Alex smiles contently, pressing her lips against Maggie’s softly with a smile. Maggie hums a little as they pull apart and reaches over, brushing some of Alex’s hair out of her face. “We still good for tonight?”

“Of course. Kara hasn’t stopped talking about it.” Alex chuckles a little. Kara basically wouldn’t let Maggie leave last Saturday without some inclination that she was going to see Maggie again soon so they promised dinner the following Friday. Maggie had then suggested that she bring Lena along so that Alex can meet her best friend.

“I’m excited to see her again.” Maggie chuckles, opening her laptop and typing in her passcode.

“Not as excited as she is, I promise.” Alex smiles and Maggie blushes, grateful for Alex’s baby sister and how quickly the little girl has taken to her.

“Okay, let’s get started.” The lecturer speaks and Alex smiles widely at Maggie once more before she turns her attention to the man at the front of the room.

 

* * *

 

They’re about halfway done when Alex’s phone starts to ring loudly. People start to snicker and the professor turns to glare at her.

“Miss Danvers…” He states but before he can finish, Alex notes the caller and rushes out of the room.

“Hello?” She asks, the door to the lecture theatre closing behind her.

“Hello, is this Alexandra Danvers?” The voice on the other end asks and Alex tries to keep her cool.

“Yes, speaking.” She replies, trying to keep command of her breathing.

“Hello Miss Danvers, this is Amanda from National City Community Elementary School. I’m calling about your ward, Kara Danvers?” The woman speaks and Alex frowns at her relaxed state. It’s possible that this means that it’s not as bad as her mind immediately flew to.

“Yes, my sister,” Alex replies, her patience coming a little bit to its end.

“Excellent. Are you available to come and pick Kara up? She had a bit of an incident during lunch and is rather inconsolable. Her teacher tried to get her back into her afternoon classes but Kara was not willing to cooperate.” The voice speaks and Alex feels herself growling.

“This happened at lunch. You’re telling me that my baby sister has been inconsolable for nearly two hours now and nobody thought to call me earlier?” She asks, entering protective mode.

“As I said, her teacher thought it best to attempt to get her back into her normal routine.” Amber, or whatever her name was, replies.

“Okay, well did anyone consult her file because Kara just got out of an abusive environment a year ago and she has a lot of triggers? It’s in her file that I am supposed to be called if she  _ever_  has an episode. Miss Chase is usually very good with her.” Alex spits out, turning around to head back in to grab her bag but relaxes a little when the doors open and Maggie exits, holding both of their bags. Alex’s keys are already out of the bag and Maggie is holding them in her hand.

“Miss Chase is out sick today, Kara’s class have a sub. I will see to it that Kara’s file is brought to the attention of the faculty in the future. I’m very sorry Miss Danvers.” The woman replies and Alex huffs.

“You will be hearing from me about this at a later date. I’m on my way to pick Kara up now.”

“Of course Miss Danvers. We’ll see you soon.”

Alex hangs up with a huff and turns to Maggie. “Thank you so much.”

“No problem. Everything okay?” She asks, handing over Alex’s bag.

“No. Kara’s apparently been in a state since lunch and no one thought to call me until now.” Alex huffs and Maggie smiles sadly at the distressed state of her girlfriend.

“Hey okay, come on. I’m driving you over there. You’re in no state to drive right now and I highly doubt she’s gonna let you put her in a car seat if she’s that inconsolable.” Maggie orders and Alex can only nod, following Maggie out to her car and climbing into the passenger seat.

Maggie doesn’t attempt to make conversation and Alex is glad for that, the both of them rushing inside when Maggie finally parks and shuts off the engine.

The front desk is empty and Alex curses under her breath. They need to speak to someone to get through the passcoded door into the main reception of the school. Maggie finds an intercom and presses the button.

“Hello?” A voice asks through the speaker.

“Hi, we’re here for Kara Danvers. There’s no one at the front desk.” Maggie replies, looking over at a concerned Alex.

“Oh sorry, I’ll come through. We just need to check IDs before we let you into the main building.” The voice replies and Maggie sends a smile in Alex’s direction.

“No problem, thank you.” She replies and soon enough, a young looking woman appears in the window.

“Hi, sorry about that. We’re really short staffed, everyone’s down with the flu.” She explains and Maggie smiles.

“No problem. Babe, have you got your ID?” She asks, looking over at Alex who pulls her driving license out of her purse. Maggie also hands hers over.

“Okay Miss Danvers, Miss Sawyer, come through. Kara is in the nurse’s office, I’ll take you down there.” The woman smiles and presses a button, the door unlocking.

“Thank you.” Maggie smiles as Alex heads straight through. They follow the woman down a few corridors before the sound of wailing becomes evident.

It strikes Alex at her core and she rushes off, running as fast as she can towards the sound of her baby sister.

“Kara, breathe for me. you’ve got to calm down sweetheart.” The nurse is trying to reason with her but Kara is having none of it, screaming over her voice, fat tears rolling down her little face. Her voice is obviously raw and her face is red from the crying, curled up in a ball on the little bed in the nurse’s office.

“Kara!” Alex calls and rushes over to her, bending down in front of her baby sister. “Kara, baby it’s Alex, listen to me baby girl, can you hear me?”

Kara just continues to scream and every wail hits Alex in the chest like a bullet. She just wants to take all of Kara’s pain and bear it for her but she can’t and her poor baby sister is obviously in  _so much_ pain.

“She’s going to pass out if she keeps going like this. Is there anything that usually works?” The nurse asks and Alex forces herself to wrack her brain, finally remembering something that always used to calm Kara down when she first arrived at the Danvers’.

Alex forces herself to take a deep breath and gestures for the nurse to get off the small bed. She shifts so that she’s sat on it with her legs out and she reaches for Kara. She ignores the little limbs that fly out, trying to fight against being held and forces her little body to lie on top of her, wrapping her arms tightly around her baby sister.

“Shh baby it’s okay, I’ve got you. It’s okay. I’m here baby. I got you. I’m not going anywhere Kara, I love you so much baby girl. I got you. Please, Kara, deep breaths.” Alex whispers softly to her and very slowly but surely, Kara starts to calm down.

“Lexie…” She finally manages to sob out and Alex lets out a sigh of relief, hugging Kara tighter and pressing a few kisses on her hair.

“I’m right here baby. I’ve got you, always. I’m not going anywhere.” She repeats and Kara’s breath starts to slow, finally coming down from her screams. Her little hand flies out and she pushes Alex’s t-shirt out of the way, placing her cheek against the bare skin of Alex’s chest as she continues to sob. Alex runs her fingers through Kara’s hair and rubs her back, whispering to her that she’s here and that she loves her.

Alex can kind of hear Maggie talking to someone but she doesn’t pay it any attention, keeping her entire focus on Kara who she can tell is coming down from the way she’s starting to wriggle.

“I got you, baby, I’m here,” Alex reassures her and Kara lets out another little sob. It’s at this point that Alex realizes her sister is actually suckling on her skin. She had put the wetness down to Kara’s tears but she realizes that Kara’s mouth is lightly sucking on her skin. She takes a deep breath and runs her fingers through Kara’s hair, trying to keep her as calm as possible.

Finally, after a while, Kara’s sobs turn to whimpers and Alex rubs Kara’s back, pressing her lips to Kara’s forehead. Kara turns her head up towards Alex but keeps her eyes closed.

“Baby, can you open your eyes for me?” Alex asks, rubbing her thumb over Kara’s wet cheek but Kara merely shakes her head. “Why not, my sweet girl?”

“Don’t wanna be dreaming you here.” Kara mumbles and Alex’s heart clenches at the words, her poor baby sister. Her little voice is raspy from all the screaming and her lips are in a soft pout.

“I promise you, you are not dreaming Kara. I’m right here baby, open your eyes and look.” Alex pleads, trying not to let herself cry as Kara slowly pries one eye open. It takes a lot, they’re sticky with tears and her eyelashes don’t seem to want to separate. Alex’s anger grows at the fact that this sub and the nurse didn’t think to call her earlier but she shoves it down as Kara’s other eye opens.

“Lexie…” Her face screws up again at the sight of Alex and her sister shushes her, holding her close.

“I told you, sweet girl, I’m right here. There are those pretty eyes of yours, huh?” Alex smiles softly, stroking Kara’s face softly. Kara turns into it and Alex smiles, dropping a kiss on Kara’s head.

“Lexie, I ‘membered something I think.” Kara states and Alex takes a deep breath, having known that this was most likely the case.

“Yeah? That wasn’t very nice to remember in the middle of the playground, huh?” Alex smiles sadly, looking down as Kara’s little fingers trace across her own collarbone. Kara shakes her head and bites her lip, looking up at Alex with her eyes wide. “You wanna tell me what you remembered? It’s okay if you don’t.”

Kara takes a deep breath and concentrates on her fingers, which were still running back and forth across Alex’s collarbone. “There was a thunderstorm and I was scared ‘cause it was really big and loud so I was crying and ‘Liza came into my room and told me to stop being a baby ‘cause she needed to sleep and when I couldn’t stop crying… she… she…”

“What did she do baby?” Alex asks softly, running her fingers through Kara’s hair.

“Lifted up my nightdress and spanked me real hard on my bare bottom. It was only one but it was really hard and it really hurt and then I cried even harder so she told me I had to take my blanket into my closet and sleep there because then she wouldn’t hear me.”

Kara’s voice is quiet as she speaks and Alex’s heart breaks at the change in her bubbly sister. Kara was always the sweetest, most energetic girl Alex had ever known and Alex is kicking herself for ever leaving her alone with her mother. She can’t believe her naivety. She should have known.

“I kept wishing that I wasn’t so bad, then everything would be okay.” Kara whispers and Alex frowns, pushing a little bit of pressure through the hand that is on Kara’s cheek so that her baby sister is looking in her eyes.

“Kara, what happened with Eliza was not your fault. None of what happened was your fault. You were five years old, it’s perfectly okay to be scared of a thunderstorm. I’m scared of thunderstorms and I’m a grown-up. Unfortunately, baby, Eliza didn’t know how to look after you properly as well as deal with her own problems and she was so sad that she took it out on you. But baby, that is  _not_ okay and none of this was your fault, I promise.” Alex looks directly into Kara’s eyes and the little girl’s eyes fill with tears again.

“I just get so scared that you’re gonna leave again.” She whispers and Alex feels the tears building in her own eyes.

“Oh my sweet girl, I am so sorry that I ever went anywhere in the first place. I promise you that I am not going anywhere, I am staying with you, baby. I love you so much.” Alex reassures Kara who cuddles back into her.

“I love you, Lexie.”

“I love you so much, my sweet, sweet girl.”

Kara continues her soft suckling and Alex runs her fingers through her baby sister’s hair. It’s not doing her any harm and it’s less harmful to Kara’s teeth than sucking her thumb is so she leaves her to it, surrounding her sister in the feeling of being loved.

“Hi there.” A soft knock comes at the open door and Alex turns her head to see her girlfriend stood there, a soft smile on her face. She’s holding Kara’s Wonder Woman backpack in one hand and a bottle of water and a bar of Kara’s favorite chocolate in the other. “Can I come in?”

Kara flips her head so that her other cheek is on Alex’s chest and her little eyebrows furrow at the sight of Maggie. “Maggie? You’re here?”

“Sure am, is that okay?” She asks and Kara nods her head, her hand absentmindedly reaching up to fiddle with Alex’s hair.

“Is that chocolate?” Kara asks and Alex chuckles along with Maggie.

“It is and I’ll tell you a secret, it’s all for you,” Maggie smirks and Kara smiles a little, cuddling a little closer to Alex.

“Thank you.” Kara blushes and Maggie smiles at the girl’s sweetness. She passes her both the bar and the water, looking at Alex as if to ask if it’s okay. Alex smiles and nods her head, mouthing ‘thank you’ to her girlfriend who shakes her head to indicate that it’s nothing.

“My aunt always used to give my chocolate after I cried for a long time.” Maggie comments, dropping down into the chair next to the small bed.

“You used to cry like me?” Kara asks, a slight frown on her face.

“I did. My mama and my papa, they weren’t very nice people and they weren’t very nice to me. it made me feel really sad sometimes but my aunt was always there to hug me really tight and then she’d always give me chocolate.” Maggie explains and Alex smiles, watching as her girlfriend captivates Kara’s entire attention. She knows that her baby sister is surprised that other people have had experiences like hers and Alex feels her love for both her girlfriend and her sister grow as she listens to the former validate the latter.

“Like Lexie.” Kara comments, popping a piece of chocolate in her mouth and Maggie smiles.

“Exactly. My Tía Elena is my Lexie.” Maggie smiles and Kara does too.

“Is the chocolate helping, baby?” Alex asks, rubbing her back and Kara nods.

“’s sweet. Maggie’s smart.” Kara comments and Alex smiles, sending a look her girlfriend’s way.

“You got that right. You think you’re ready to go home?” She asks and frowns as Kara starts to squirm, her eyes filling with tears.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. Can you use your words boo-boo? What’s going on in your head?” Maggie asks, dropping to bend down in front of the bed and Alex sends her girlfriend an appreciative look.

“No car seat. Want Lexie.” Kara pouts and Maggie smiles.

“I can’t promise no car seat boo but Lexie’s gonna sit in the back with you. How’s that for a compromise? You don’t have to let her go, I promise.” Maggie reassures her and Kara turns to look at Alex.

“Promise?”

“Promise baby.”

Her thumb slips into her mouth and she relaxes her head against Alex’s chest. “Otay.”

“That’s my brave girl.” Alex smiles and softly maneuvers Kara so that she can stand. Her baby sister ends up clinging to her front like a baby koala, her legs clamped around her waist in a death grip.

Maggie swings Kara’s backpack over her shoulder and they start heading back down towards the reception, knowing that they still need to officially sign Kara out.

Alex’s heart glows as Kara’s little hand reaches out to grasp onto the lapel of Maggie’s jacket as they walk.

Things are going smoothly until another mother enters to collect her child for a doctor’s appointment.

“Oh, it’s so nice to meet you, Miss Danvers, I’m Mrs. Molster. Kara is in my Emily’s class.” She smiles when she spots Kara cuddled up on Alex’s chest, just as the trio are making sure they’ve got everything to leave.

“Oh, that’s nice. It’s nice to meet you.” Alex smiles politely, just wanting to get her baby sister home.

“And you are?” Mrs. Molster asks of Maggie who smiles tightly.

“Maggie Sawyer, I’m Alex’s girlfriend.” She explains, shaking the woman’s hand when it’s offered.

“Oh, that’s nice.” She replies and Maggie resists the urge to snort at her surprised face. “You know, my Emily stopped sucking her thumb when she was just two. I could give you some tricks if you’d like.”

“That’s very kind of you but we’re okay,” Alex comments and hikes Kara up a little, feeling her baby sister grow heavier as she gets uncomfortable.

“Are you sure? You know, she’s going to need braces if she keeps sucking her thumb the way she is and she is seven now, it’s a little old for that, don’t you think?”

“I’d appreciate you letting me take care of my kid the way she needs.” Alex retorts and Mrs. Molster scoffs but they don’t hear her as they turn their backs and leave the school.

As they approach the car, Alex realizes that she just referred to Kara as her kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Alex and Maggie take Kara home and Alex learns a little bit more about her girlfriend's own childhood trauma


	7. What's In a Name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alex learns more of Maggie's past and a certain moniker is considered  
> The fluff, oh the sweet, sweet fluff

Kara starts to wiggle around in Alex’s arms at the sight of her car seat.

“K, you gotta go in your car seat. It’s not too far and I’m gonna sit right next to you.” Alex attempts to soothe her, running a hand over her hair.

“Tell you what boo, why don’t you and Alex both climb in and I can do you up so you don’t have to let go of Lexie? How does that sound?” Maggie asks, smiling a little as Kara turns her head to look at her. She pouts but nods, clinging to Alex as she climbs into the car.

There’s a long whimper as Alex turns to place Kara in the seat but she calms a little when Alex sidles up as close as she can and wraps her arms around her as best she can with the car seat in the way. Maggie manages to get her strapped in around Alex’s arms and Kara’s squirming, winking when Alex mouths ‘thank you’ to her for the second time that day.

“Alright, how about some Moana?” Maggie asks once she’s in the driver’s seat and the music from Kara’s favorite film helps to soothe her as well. Her thumb stays planted in her mouth the entire ride but Alex doesn’t make an attempt to make her remove it, knowing that she has no other way of comforting her baby sister right now.

And that brings her on to the other thing on her mind.

She referred to Kara as her kid.

It’s not that Alex doesn’t think of Kara as her kid, she practically is, Alex has really been the only formative person in Kara’s life. Well, in a positive way at least. It’s not that she doesn’t want to officially adopt her sister as her daughter. She loves Kara like her own but she’s scared.

She knows her mother would flip. Not that Alex really cares about Eliza’s opinion but she’s scared about the reaction it would cause. She’s still so angry about the way the court case worked out. Kara had blocked out a lot of what happened during her period with Eliza and no one could officially prove that Eliza hadn’t been home in three days. The monster got let off with a six-month house arrest, state-sanctioned therapy sessions and a ten-mile restraining order from both Kara and Alex.

She also knows that Clark would flip. Again, she has no concern for Clark Kent’s opinions, especially after his treatment of his baby cousin but Alex is worried that he might put up a case for Alex not being fit. She doesn’t know if he wants to have Kara now that he’s grown up a little, all she knows is that she isn’t adequate in his mind.

She is _not_ looking forward to that part of their visit to Metropolis for Thanksgiving. Clark insisted that he be allowed to see Kara at least once every year and Alex had detested last year’s visit. He had criticised Alex all day and had made Kara feel bad for acting like the child that she is.

Most of all, she was scared of what this step would mean for her and Kara.

Alex knows that Kara loves her but does she really want to tie the poor little thing down like that. She never indicated that she thinks of Alex as a motherly figure, only that she loves her a lot, like her sister.

“Danvers, I can hear your brain working,” Maggie comments as they pull into the garage of Alex’s apartment block.

“Just got a lot on my mind.” Alex sighs and Maggie smiles at her, turning off the ignition. “Can I talk to you about something later?”

“Of course you can babe, are you okay?” Maggie frowns and Alex nods, reassuring her.

A whimper from Kara draws Alex’s attention back to the little girl.

“Oh I know baby, give me one second.” Alex coos as Kara starts to cry when Alex has to let go of her to get her out. She shifts Kara onto her lap and the seven-year-old calms a little as Maggie opens the door for them. Alex frowns as she tries to figure out how she can get out. “Go to Maggie for a second, baby.” She finally decides, sending Maggie a questioning look who nods, taking the squirming child into her arms.

She doesn’t kick and scream like Alex imagined. There are a few whimpers from her baby sister but she leans her head against Maggie’s shoulder and her legs go around Maggie’s waist. Alex climbs out the car and smiles at Maggie, easily transferring Kara back over to her sister.

“Okay sweet girl, how do we feel about a nice long nap huh?” Alex asks and Kara pouts, shaking her head.

“’exie!” She pouts and Alex smiles, bouncing her up and down a little.

“We’re all gonna take a nap, sweet girl,” Alex tells her and Kara slumps her head down on Alex’s shoulder, looking up at her with those big baby blues.

“’aggie too?” She asks and Alex looks to Maggie, knowing she can’t answer that question for her girlfriend.

“Maggie too, boo-boo.” The Latina smiles and Kara nods, clinging sleepily to Alex as they make their way inside.

Her little eyelids flutter the entire way up in the elevator and as they enter the apartment but she doesn’t let them close until she’s safely nestled in between Alex and Maggie in Alex’s large bed.

 

* * *

 

 

The first thing that Alex notices when she wakes up is that her arm is dead and she looks over to see that Kara entire torso is draped over it, explaining the lack of feeling. Carefully, she transfers Kara she that she’s lying on top of her and she sits up a little, smiling a little sleepily over at an already awake Maggie.

“How long was I out?” She asks softly, slowly carding her fingers through Kara’s hair.

“A couple of hours I think, I woke up like twenty minutes ago. I called Lena and canceled, she totally understood, don’t worry.” Maggie smiles, moving over to the spot that Kara just vacated so that she and Alex are shoulder to shoulder. “You okay?”

“I… I just wish I could take it all from her, you know? If I could bear it, I would do it a thousand times if it meant that she wasn’t so sad.” Alex sighs and Maggie hums, turning onto her side and propping herself up on her elbow.

“I know but she’s tough. My Danvers girls don’t break easily.” Maggie smiles and Alex blushes a little at the ‘my’.

“I wish I’d never left her with my goddamn mother.” Alex sighs and Maggie frowns, placing a soft hand on Alex’s cheek to make her look at her.

“Sweetie, you cannot think like that. I know that it’s hard and I know that you wish you could go back and stop all of this from happening. But this was not your fault. You were led to believe, by a person you thought you could trust, that Kara would be safe and I would have done the same thing. You needed to get out of Midvale and you did that and you have been nothing but incredible with Kara since you were given guardianship over her. This is not your fault.”

Maggie speaks calmly and softly and Alex feels her eyes fill with tears at the sincerity in her girlfriend’s voice. She’s never felt this loved. The love she feels from Kara is completely different, just as powerful, but different. Maggie makes her feel safe, protected and loved and she loves it.

“Really?” She asks and Maggie nods, leaning forward and kissing her softly.

“Is that what you were thinking about earlier?” She asks once they pull away and Alex bites her lip.

“A little I guess. Did you catch what I said to that awful mother?” Alex asks and Maggie frowns.

“About you taking care of your kid how she needs? Yeah, it was fantastic.” Maggie grins and then she catches the look on Alex’s face. “Oh, that’s the first time you’ve called Kara your kid huh?”

Alex nods, biting her lip as her eyes fill with tears. “It’s not that I don’t think of her like that. I just want her to be happy and I never want to push her into something she’s not comfortable with.”

“Babe, Kara loves you more than anything in this world. I guarantee, if anyone is that little girl’s mom, it’s you.” Maggie reassures her, reaching out to softly stroke Alex’s cheek.

“But what if that’s not what she needs? What if she’s too scared?” Alex asks and Maggie sighs, looking down at Kara who’s still slumbering happily.

“I can only speak from personal experience and I know that what I experienced was in no way equal to Kara but I know that when I arrived at my aunt’s, I was crying out for a parental figure. My aunt was great, don’t get me wrong, but she was restricted from seeing her own daughter and so we were both rather reluctant to let ourselves develop the relationship into that of a motherly one. But deep down, it was all I wanted.” Maggie explains and Alex bites the inside of her cheek.

“What exactly happened? You don’t have to talk if you don’t want to.” Alex presses and Maggie smiles.

“No, it’s okay. I um… there was this girl. Her name was Eliza Wilkie and I very quickly realized that I liked her as more than a friend and I thought she felt the same way, you know? So I put a card in her locker on Valentine’s Day, asking her to the dance that night. Boy did that blow up in my face. Turns out that she gave the card to her parents and they gave it to mine. I had choir after school so I was home a little later and when I got there, my dad was outside with a suitcase. He um… he told me to get in the car but I was just so confused. I could see my mom and my baby brother at the window and I just kept screaming out for my mom. ‘Mama, don’t let him take me’, ‘Mama I’ll do anything’, ‘Mama don’t you love me’, and she said nothing. My dad yanked by the arm and practically threw me in the car, I didn’t realize until my aunt hugged me that he’d actually fractured it. He didn’t say anything for most of the trip and it’s nearly a two-hour drive from Blue Springs to Omaha. Finally, I asked him what I’d done and he just turned to look at me, not a trace of affection in his eyes. He told me that I had ‘shamed him’ and that I was never going to welcome back in my house again. He didn’t walk to the door, he told me to get out and passed me my suitcase. He left me stood there on the sidewalk in the middle of February, a fourteen-year-old with a broken arm and broken heart.”

Alex feels her tears spill over as she listens to her girlfriend talk. Maggie herself doesn’t let too much show on her face and Alex knows that her walls are perfectly constructed so that no one can get through them.

“Maggie, that’s awful.” She finally says and Maggie smiles sadly, reaching over to wipe Alex’s tears that have fallen.

“Yeah, it is but it’s something I’ve come to terms with. I’m okay, I’m a great person and it’s my parents’ loss that they don’t get to see me as I am.” Maggie states and Alex frowns.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Alex smiles and Maggie does too. Alex feels a feeling swell in her stomach and she can’t help the way it just spills out as Maggie smiles at her, dimples appearing. “I love you, Maggie Sawyer.”

Her eyes go wide and she immediately starts rambling.

“I um… I’m sorry… I know that it’s like really early… god, I’ve probably just fucked everything up… I….”

“Alex.” Maggie chuckles, drawing her attention back to the beautiful Latina whose eyes are shining with mirth. “I love you too Alex Danvers.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, you little nerd.” Maggie laughs and Alex grins with a blush. She adjusts Kara a little before diving in, pressing their lips together. “I think you should talk to Kara about officially adopting her. I know it’s not my place or anything but I think she’ll be really for it.”

“I just… what if she’s not ready to call someone else ‘Mom’? She never even called my mother that, it was always Eliza.” Alex sighs and Maggie smiles, tucking some of Alex’s hair behind her ear.

“Talk to her babe, I think you’ll find you’ve been her mom for a very long time in her mind.”

“’ags ‘ight.” A soft small voice sounds and Alex frowns, looking down at her baby sister to see her opening her eyes, squinting a little at the light.

“What’s that baby?” Alex asks, smoothing a hand over Kara’s hair.

“’aggie’s right.” Kara rasps out and Maggie immediately reaches over to the nightstand where she put the bottle of water she gave Kara earlier.

“Here boo, tilt your head up a little. There you go.” Maggie smiles, holding the bottle and Kara’s chin to stop her from dribbling.

“Thank you.” Kara smiles and Maggie grins, placing the water bottle back on the nightstand. The little girl sits up so that she’s properly situated on her sister’s lap, little legs crossed. “Maggie’s right.”

“I mean, that’s a generally good philosophy.” Maggie grins and Alex rolls her eyes. “But you wanna be a bit more specific there, boo-boo?”

“About you being my mommy,” Kara states, turning to Alex.

“Kar…”

“No. Listen. I just thought that I wasn’t ‘llowed to call you mommy ‘cause you’re my sister but if I can, I wanna!” Kara huffs, her little mouth hanging a little open after she finishes and Maggie almost melts at how adorable she is.

“There’s a little more to it than that, baby.” Alex starts and Kara huffs.

“I was listening, you have to adopt me properly, right? What do we have to do for that?” Kara asks and Maggie chuckles.

“Well, Lexie would have to fill out lots of boring paperwork and then you would probably have to go into a room and tell someone why you want Lexie to be your mommy officially,” Maggie explains and Kara nods her head.

“See? Not that hard at all. I mean, a little boring for you! But I got lotsa reasons I could tell someone!” Kara smiles and Alex takes a deep breath.

“You’re sure this is what you want, baby?” Alex asks, tucking some of Kara’s wayward locks behind her ear.

“Definitely! I just thought I wasn’t allowed to call you mommy. I want to! You are my mommy. Mommies look after you and they give you lots and lots of love and you do that!” Kara insists and Maggie smiles.

“Can’t argue with that.” The Latina smiles and Alex sends her a look.

“Kara, we’re only doing this if you’re sure.” She starts but Maggie laughs as Kara huffs and places her little hand over Alex’s mouth.

“I’m sure, Mommy!”

Alex freezes a little as the word leaves Kara’s mouth.

It was strange talking about it in theory but hearing her girl actually say it?

It just feels right.

Like it was meant to be.

Which Alex is pretty sure it was.

She wrangles Kara’s little hand off of her mouth and pulls her into a hug.

“I love you, baby.”

“I love you too, Mommy.”

Alex catches Maggie’s eyes over Kara’s shoulder and smiles when she sees the tears in her girlfriend’s eyes replicating her own.

“I love you, Maggie.” She states and smiles.

“I love you too Ally.” Maggie smiles back and Alex feels her heart explode. She honestly doesn’t know if she could love these two anymore.

“Maggie?”

“Yeah, boo-boo?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too Kara.”

Oh yeah no, she definitely can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Time jump! Alex and her girls head to Metropolis to spend Thanksgiving with a certain Miss Lane


	8. Airport Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara, Alex and Maggie head to Metropolis for Thanksgiving

“Hey boo, you want some of my croissant?” Maggie asks as they sit in the only café before security in National City airport. Alex had insisted on being there a few hours early and they can’t collect their boarding passes or check in their bags yet.

It’s been a month since Kara’s biggest meltdown in a while and Alex has never felt more right than she does around her baby and her girlfriend. Maggie is becoming a more and more consistent presence in both Alex and Kara’s lives and Alex could not be more grateful for the amazing woman whom she loves and who loves her back.

As for Kara, Alex loves nothing more than hearing her baby call her ‘mommy’. The papers were filed two weeks ago and they were waiting to hear back about approval and a court date for Alex to officially adopt Kara.

Kara is tired, it’s only six in the morning and Alex had to basically drag her out of bed that morning. She’s still in her pajamas and Alex has a change of clothes for her in her backpack, hoping to get her changed once they get through security.

Kara nods her head to Maggie’s question and Maggie chuckles, letting the little girl crawl onto her lap from Alex’s. Kara takes the small pieces of croissant that Maggie tears off and hands to her, little by little, waking up.

“You gonna tell me about Aunt Lucy?” Maggie asks once the little girl is awake enough in an attempt to engage her attention without resorting to screen time. Alex sends her an appreciative smile from where she’s reading a scientific journal across the table.

“She’s the _coolest._ She’s gonna really like you if that’s what you’re worried about.” Kara states, placing her little hand on the small patch of skin showing between Maggie’s collarbone and her jacket and drawing little patterns there.

“How are you so sure, huh?” Maggie asks, pretending to joke but deep down she’s very worried that Alex’s best friend is not going to like her.

She was so honored when Alex asked her to come with her and Kara to National City but she was also really nervous when she realized what that actually entails.

_“Babe?” Alex asked the week before, whilst Maggie is cooking in her kitchen._

_“What’s up gorgeous?” Maggie replied, turning to flash Alex a smile over her shoulder._

_“Do you have any plans for Thanksgiving?” She asked and Maggie raised an eyebrow, shutting off the stove and turning around._

_“Not particularly. I was just planning on doing what I normally do.” Maggie explained, leaning on the work surface._

_“And that is?” Alex pressed, standing up from the table and walking over._

_“Chinese takeout and a bottle of scotch for one.” Maggie shrugged and Alex gasped._

_“Maggie! That’s no way to spend Thanksgiving!” She exclaimed and Maggie laughed._

_“It’s the way I do it, Danvers.” She shrugged._

_“Well, what would you think about doing it a little differently this year?” She asked and it was Maggie’s turn to raise an eyebrow._

_“I’m listening.”_

_“Kara and I are going to Metropolis to spend Thanksgiving with Lucy and she’s been talking about meeting you and I know it’s last minute but we’ve got the long weekend for school and you have the same for the academy and… don’t worry, it was a dumb idea.” Alex rambled and Maggie chuckled, wrapping her arms around Alex and pulling her close._

_“Alex, I would love to come to Metropolis with you and Kara.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Really.”_

“Well, she’s cool and you’re cool. And you both really like Mommy. Some people thought that she liked Mommy like you like Mommy, like wanting to kiss her and stuff but when I asked her about it, Aunt Lucy laughed really loud and told me that she’d rather kiss a fish than Mommy. I thought that was mean but then she told me that it’s just because she doesn’t like Mommy like that, like at all and it’s like how I would never wanna kiss Winn.” Kara explains and Maggie lets out a laugh at the seven-year-old’s explanation.

“You don’t wanna kiss Winn?” Maggie teases, running her fingers up Kara’s side and the little girl lets out a loud giggle.

“No Maggie! Gross!” She laughs and Maggie laughs too, dropping a kiss to her forehead. She catches Alex’s eye and clocks the soft expression on her face as she watches the two of them with a smile.

“Hey, look at that, our check-in is open.” Alex smiles as she looks over and sees the desk open. It’s still early, so there’s really not a line and because of Kara, they get speedy check-in and early boarding.

“Mommy? D’ink?” Kara asks, her thumb finding its way into her mouth and Alex smiles, pulling Kara’s bottle out of her bag which is half filled with orange juice. Kara happily takes it and cuddles into Maggie, quite happy to hang onto her as Maggie lifts her up so that they can head over to the desk.

Kara’s pretty well behaved for most of their time in the airport. She kicks up a fuss when Alex takes her bottle to pour out the last little bit of orange juice before they go through security but is placated by the promise of another bottle on the other side.

She’s pretty happy to go into the bathroom with Alex to change once they get through and comes back out in a much better mood, rambling to Maggie about all the stuff she wants to do with Aunt Lucy.

They grab Kara a proper breakfast now that she’s a little more awake as they wait and before they know it, their gate has been announced.

Getting Kara onto the plane is _not_ a problem.

She’s excited about seeing her Aunt Lucy and she practically skips down the jet bridge.

“Well hello there, little lady, do you have your boarding pass?” One of the attendants asks and Kara happily hands over the small strip of paper. “Excellent Miss Kara and who have you got with you today?”

“Mommy and Maggie!” Kara grins happily and Alex feels her heart beat a little faster. She’s gotten used to Kara calling her Mommy in private but it still makes her heart swell when her baby uses it with new people.

“Well, that’s excellent. If you’d all like to follow me, I’ll show you where your seats are.” The flight attendant smiles and leads them down the plane.

Alex splurged for business class, simply finding the bigger seats a lot easier when traveling with Kara.

Kara happily settles into her seat, only asking for her blanket and makes easy conversation with both Alex and Maggie.

The trouble starts when everyone else starts to board and Alex tries to do up Kara’s seatbelt so that’s she’s used to it before they start to take off.

“No! No! Don’t need it, Mommy! No!” She wriggles around in her seat, her little limbs flying everywhere and Alex sighs.

She grasps Kara’s hands lightly in one of her own and pulls them to her lips, kissing them softly as she uses her other hand to fasten the seatbelt across Kara’s lap.

 “Wanna take it off! Mommy, wan’ off!”

“Don’t you think she’s a little old to be throwing a tantrum like that?” One woman asks as she makes her way to her seat and both Alex and Maggie glare at her.

“Don’t you think you should mind your own business?” Maggie snarls and the woman tuts, moving along down the plane.

“Baby, you have to keep your seatbelt on whilst we take off. You can take it off once we get in the air.” Alex reminds her.

“No! No! No! Don’t ‘ike it! Wan’ off!” Kara cries and her little leg flies out, whacking harshly into Maggie’s stomach. Maggie involuntarily lets out a pained huff, the stiff part of Kara’s sneakers having dug right into her stomach.

Kara goes silent immediately, her little eyes wide and filling with tears for a completely different reason.

“Now do we see why we don’t throw our limbs around, baby?” Alex reminds Kara, sending Maggie a concerned look. Kara nods a little, still looking utterly mortified.

“I’m sorry Maggie! I didn’t mean it! I’m sorry!” Kara cries out and Maggie smiles, accepting the hug that Kara offers.

“It’s okay Little Sunshine, I know you didn’t mean to.” Maggie smiles, dropping a kiss on the top of her head.

“I love you!” Kara insists and Maggie chuckles, kissing her again.

“I love you too boo-boo, I’m okay. Don’t worry your little head.” Maggie smiles and catches Alex’s eye with a smile.

“You sure you’re okay?” Alex asks and Maggie nods, smoothing a hand over Kara’s hair.

“Why don’t you close your eyes boo? You won’t even notice the belt if you take a nap.” Maggie comments and Kara pouts but cuddles up in her seat, reaching out her hands for both Alex and Maggie to hold.

“You excited to see Aunt Lucy, baby?” Alex asks her, running her other hand over the top of her head. She’d managed to wrangle her long blonde hair into a side braid in the bathroom and she didn’t want to mess it up more than Kara already had.

“Uh huh, we gonna see Clark and Lois too?” She asks and Alex hums, not letting Kara know her feelings about Clark.

“Close your eyes baby, we’ll be there sooner if you do.” Alex smiles and drops a kiss on her hair.

“Love you, Mommy.”

“Love you too baby.”

“Love you, Maggie.”

“Love you too Kara.”

 

* * *

 

 

“But how does it work? How does it stay in the air?” Kara asks later. She’s sat on Alex’s lap and is looking out of the window at the clouds and the cities they’re flying over. She slept for around two hours and woke up very energized and not happy about being stuck in a tin can for another four hours. Happy to avoid tears, Alex had pulled her onto her lap and started talking to her about their plans for Metropolis before Kara got distracted by the view out the window.

Maggie smirks at Kara’s question, looking up from the book she’s reading for a class.

“Well, the engines make the plane go forward really quickly and the air in the sky then rushes over the wings. The wings help to throw all that air down towards the ground and that creates what we called ‘lift’ which is a force that pushes upwards, making the plane stay in the sky.” Alex explains to Kara who nods as she takes the information in.

“Look! The houses look like Monopoly!” She grins and Alex laughs, catching a giggle from Maggie as well.

“You know what? They do.” Alex grins and Kara laughs, cuddling back into Alex. “You wanna watch a film, baby?”

“Uh huh!” Kara grins and Alex chuckles, tapping the screen in front of her and opening up the kids’ films section. “Moana!” Kara cries as soon as she sees it and Alex laughs, grateful that there’s only one headphone slot.

“Alright monkey, if you ask very nicely, maybe Maggie can grab your backpack so you can get your headphones. Pua’s in there as well.” Alex prompts, the stuffed pig being the toy that Kara wanted to bring with her this time.

“Maggie?” Kara asks, her voice a little quiet and Alex knows that she’s a little nervous.

“What’s up, boo?” Maggie asks, placing her book on Kara’s empty seat.

“Could you please get my backpack?” She asks and Maggie smiles.

“Of course I can, boo-boo, thank you for asking so nicely. Does Mommy want her bag?” Maggie smiles, looking at Alex.

“Could you just grab my iPad please?” She asks and Maggie nods, retrieving both Kara’s backpack and Alex’s iPad. Kara snuggles down happily, her blanket wrapped around her, Pua tucked under her arm and her headphones nestled over her ears. She giggles at the funny parts of the film but stays placated as Alex works on her iPad and Maggie takes notes from her book.

Alex looks up a couple of hours later when she knows the film is ending and smirks as Kara easily navigates the screen, deciding to watch Coco as a follow-up film.

Both Alex and Maggie are ecstatic that they made a six-hour flight with only one tantrum. Kara whines a little when Alex moves her back into her own seat and does up her seatbelt for landing but she’s quickly placated with Pua and her blanket as well as a lot of kisses from both Alex and Maggie.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we have landed in Metropolis. Thank you so much for your cooperation during this flight, disembarking will begin in a few moments time. Please give priority to families, the elderly and the less abled. Thank you for flying with us today.” A hostess speaks over the intercom and Alex lets out a breath as the seatbelt sign clicks off. Kara undoes her own very quickly and moves into Maggie’s lap.

“You okay boo?” Maggie asks, kissing her forehead. Kara nods and cuddles her stuffed pig. Alex shrugs when Maggie looks at her in slight confusion. She doesn’t seem tired or grumpy but Alex guesses that she’s just feeling a little trapped.

“You gonna stay with Mags, baby?” Alex asks as people start to move and Kara nods, snuggling closer. “Okay, can you let me past so I can get all our stuff?”

Kara clings tightly to Maggie as the Latina throws her legs over onto Kara’s seat, letting Alex past and into the aisle. She can already feel the cold air from the open doors and wastes no time in passing Maggie both her and Kara’s winter layers before pulling her own ones on. Kara happily obliges and hands over her blanket when asked but insists on holding on Pua as Alex threads her little arms through her backpack.

Maggie stands up and swings her own backpack onto her back before lifting Kara into her arms, stopping the soft whimpering coming from the little girl when she’d been left on her own. Alex throws on her own bag and they head off of the plane from the back exit which had not been opened when they boarded.

Kara immediately starts squirming at the wind from the plane and the cold air of Metropolis but Maggie holds her tightly until they get outside, letting her down so she can walk along the travellators. She clings to Alex’s leg and Alex chuckles, smoothing her hand over her hair as they wait for security.

Alex smiles as Kara gets distracted and turns her phone to show Maggie her latest text from Lucy.

_Finished early so I’m here to pick up my girls!_

_Just saw your flight landed, get your ass over here, I need my Kara cuddles!_

Maggie grins and Alex places her finger on her lip before pointing down to Kara. Maggie nods but smiles all the same, knowing how excited Kara’s gonna be to see Lucy.

“Okay sweet girl, it’s your turn,” Alex tells her and Kara reluctantly walks through the scanner by herself, waiting to the side until Alex comes through. Maggie rolls her eyes when they pull her aside to pat her down, claiming it as random checks.

“Random? Sure. That’s why none of these white people got pulled aside.” Maggie laments after she’s released and Alex frowns.

“I’m sorry, babe.” She states and Maggie smiles, standing on her toes to kiss Alex’s cheek as they ride the elevator down to baggage claim.

“It’s just the world today.” Maggie shrugs and Alex frowns. “Alright boo, can you look at the screen to see which carousel we need to go to?”

Kara squints and Maggie lifts her so that she can see better. “Four!” She finally calls and they smile, Alex double checking before they head over.

“I see my bag!” Kara grins as they arrive, their hold up at security meaning they don’t have to wait and Kara bounces on her feet as her bright pink suitcase makes its way around to her. She grasps it and Maggie helps her pull it off before pulling off hers and Alex’s which take a little longer.

“Okay, let’s get going then.” Alex smiles, and takes Kara’s hand as her girl wheels her Kara-friendly sized suitcase behind her.

 

* * *

 

 

Lucy is in no way shape or form subtle.

Alex knows this about her best friend.

But she wasn’t expecting Lucy to be there holding a massive sign with the words ‘DANVERS + HOT COP-TO-BE FRIEND’ of course, written in rainbow colors.

Kara lights up at the sight of Lucy and completely abandons her suitcase, rushing towards her.

“Aunt Lucy!” She practically screams and Lucy drops her sign, bending down to easily scoop Kara up into her arms.

“Oh, I missed you so much my little ray of sunshine!” Lucy exclaims, throwing Kara up into the air and catching her, laughing at her adorable little giggle.

“Aunt Lucy!” Kara giggles as if she can’t quite believe it and Alex smiles at the sight of her girl and her best friend.

“Was that a nice surprise, baby?” Alex asks as she walks over, dragging Kara’s suitcase as well.

“The bestest surprise Mommy!” Kara grins and Lucy grins, both at Kara’s words at the new endearment for Alex. She plops Kara down on the floor, turning to pull Alex into a hug.

“I missed you, you big nerd.” Lucy grins and Alex does too, squeezing her best friend tightly.

“I missed you too.” She replies, laughing when Lucy sways them back and forth a little.

“Maggie! Maggie! It’s Aunt Lucy!” Kara grins as Maggie finally approaches the little group and Maggie grins, smoothing over Kara’s hair when the little girl clamps her arms around her waist.

“Yeah, was that a big surprise boo-boo?” Maggie smiles down at her and Kara nods with a big grin.

“Lucy Lane,” Lucy states once she separates from Alex, holding out her hand.

“Maggie Sawyer,” Maggie replies, shaking it and Lucy nods approvingly at her strong handshake.

“I hear you’ve been taking care of my girls.” Lucy states like a fatherly figure and Alex rolls her eyes.

“I try my best, Sir.” Maggie teases, pretending to salute Lucy before both of them burst out laughing.

“Oh god, what have I got myself in for?” Alex asks and all three of her girls grin innocently up at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: our little family visits Clark and Lois and Maggie develops a real dislike for the most popular reporter in Metropolis


	9. At the Ballet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know I said the next chapter was Clark and Lois but that's taking me a little longer than expected so enjoy some intermittent fluff whilst I continue to write!   
> Lucy takes her girls out

It appears that nothing is going to quell Kara’s good mood.

Alex is grateful that seeing Lucy seems to have her girl on so much of a high that she doesn’t complain about the car seat on Lucy’s backseat, something which even on her best days back in National City will usually elicit a whimper out of her. Kara babbles away to her Aunt Lucy as they head across town to the hotel, telling her anything and everything from what Alex puts in her lunches now to how she’s starting dance classes in the new year.

“Dance classes? Now that sounds like a lot of fun!” Lucy smiles from the driver’s seat as they pull into the garage of the hotel they’re staying at. Lucy had offered for them to stay at hers but she doesn’t realistically have the space and Alex doesn’t want to keep her up at night if Kara has an episode or something when she knows that Lucy’s schedule is a little insane.

“Uh huh! Mommy’s been talking about it for _ages_ and then she found somewhere! I’m really excited!” Kara grins and Alex chuckles at the look Lucy sends her.

“Yeah, Maggie’s yoga studio is also a dance studio and she dragged me to a class the other day. Yoga was _awful…_ ” Alex sighs and Maggie rolls her eyes.

“You loved it, Danvers. She loved it.” Maggie interrupts and Lucy laughs.

“Anyway, I got talking to the woman who owns the studio and they have space in the classes for Kara’s age so I signed her up there and then to start in January.” Alex smiles over her shoulder at Kara who’s happily dancing around in her seat. Alex bursts out laughing when she sees that Maggie is also dancing along with her, her two girls finding fun in even a car ride.

“Well that is awesome, baby girl, I can’t wait to see your moves.” Lucy grins and shuts off the engine now that they’re in a parking space. “Okay, you guys ready?”

Maggie helps Kara out of her car seat and Alex swings her down from the car, passing her the little suitcase filled with her things for the week.

“Aunt Lucy? Do you like my new suitcase?” Kara grins, turning it around so Lucy can see the pink polka dots on the front.

“Oh, it’s beautiful baby girl, very colorful.” Lucy grins and Kara nods, happily skipping ahead with her aunt. Alex smiles at the grin on Kara’s face and leans into Maggie, closing her eyes.

“You okay beautiful?” Maggie asks, rubbing her hand up underneath Alex’s shirt.

“Just tired, feel like I could sleep for a week.” She chuckles and Maggie smiles, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

“Come on, let’s get settled in and then we’ll see about having a nap.” The Latina smiles and Alex does too, sleepily.

“You take such good care of me.” She comments and Maggie chuckles, nuzzling her neck.

“It’s only what you deserve, baby.” She smiles and drops a kiss into her neck.

“Mommy! Maggie!” Kara calls and they both chuckle, walking a little faster to keep up with the enigmatic seven-year-old.

“Okay boo, we’re coming.” Maggie laughs and slides her hand into Alex’s, giving it a light squeeze.

The lobby of the hotel is large, the marble floors look rather slippery and Alex can already see ideas dancing around in Kara’s head of sock slides. She opts instead for a cartwheel and all three of the adults frown at the look one of the clerks sends her when she flips back up the right way, a big grin on her face.

“Hey Sunshine, you wanna help me check in whilst Mommy and Aunt Lucy keep an eye on the bags?” Maggie suggests and Kara nods, jumping into Maggie’s arms. Maggie drops a soft kiss to Alex’s lips, caressing her cheek before she heads over to the desk with Kara balanced on her hip.

“She’s a natural,” Lucy comments as she and Alex descend onto one of the couches in the lobby, her friend’s head dropping to her shoulder.

“God Luce, I just love her so much. She’s so great with Kara, like Kara _adores_ her. Every day when I pick her up from school, it’s ‘where’s Maggie?’, ‘is Maggie coming over?’, ‘can we go see Maggie?’. Honestly, I don’t know what I did to deserve her.” Alex smiles a little sleepily, watching the way Maggie lets Kara ramble away to the receptionist. She can’t help but grin at the way Kara wraps her arms around Maggie’s neck and kisses Maggie’s cheek.

“It’s her who did something to deserve you Alex. Honestly. But she seems fantastic, I can’t wait to get to know her better.” Lucy smiles and drifts a hand through her best friend’s hair. She turns her head to watch Kara and Maggie just as Maggie turns to look at Kara and the little girl leans her forehead against the Latina’s, giving her a butterfly kiss. Maggie immediately grins and kisses Kara all over her face, gaining adorable giggles from the seven-year-old.

The woman behind the desk smiles widely at them and passes over two room keys. Maggie says thank you and so does Kara before they make their way back over, Kara half jumping onto Maggie’s back from her hip in the process.

“Okay baby, Maggie’s not a climbing frame,” Alex comments a little half-heartedly but Kara still apologizes and jumps down, taking control of her suitcase once more.

“Alright, Aunt Lucy’s gonna go and get a little work done, okay sweet girl? And then I’ll see you later for some dinner.” Lucy smiles, bending down in front of Kara who pouts a little.

“You hav’ta go?” She asks, her little face adorably sad and Lucy almost tells her that she’ll stay but she knows that they all need to rest and she really does need to finish her assignment.

“Sorry babe, but I’ll see you in just a few hours, okay? Plus, I think Mommy needs a nap.” Lucy shout-whispers, gesturing over to Alex who is leaning pretty heavily on Maggie. “Can you make sure that she gets some rest for me?”

“Uh huh!” Kara perks up, glad for the responsibility.

“Okay K, let’s let Aunt Lucy get her work done.” Alex yawns and Kara hugs Lucy tightly, stepping back to wrap her arms around Maggie’s leg whilst Alex hugs her best friend.

“Call me when you’re ready, okay? But make sure it’s before six-thirty and dress nice, I’m taking my girls _out.”_ Lucy grins and Alex rolls her eyes, accepting the kiss on her cheek. “It was lovely to actually meet you, Maggie.”

“You too, we’ll see you later.” Maggie smiles, drifting her hand over Kara’s hair and Kara smiles, tucking her head into her stomach.

“Okay bye sweetie.” Lucy waves and heads out of the lobby, leaving the trio stood by the couch. Alex lets out a big yawn and Maggie chuckles.

“Alright. I think we need to get Mommy down for a nap? What do you think, boo-boo?” Maggie asks and Kara grins, nodding.

“Come on Mommy, you gotta go sleep.” Kara smiles and tugs on Alex’s hand. Alex chuckles and follows her girls to the elevator.

 

* * *

 

 

Alex wakes up to soft giggling and frowns as she sits up in the soft, hotel bed.

“Shh.” She hears Maggie’s voice and Kara giggles once more. There’s a soft hand on her back and the bed dips next to her. “Morning, Sleeping Beauty.” Maggie’s voice is soft and Alex groans a little but her eyes open, squinting at the light that floods in.

“Hmm, bright.” Alex squints and looks up at Maggie, whose face turns into a soft smile. “Hi, pretty lady.”

Maggie is always beautiful, don’t get Alex wrong, but her makeup right now is done extra fancy in the way that Alex can never quite get right. Eyeliner is flicked dramatically off her lids and her lips are painted a dramatic red. Her long hair has been braided back from her face and pulled into a bun at the back of her head.

“Well aren’t you a sweet talker.” Maggie chuckles, her hands coming to drift through Alex’s hair.

“Mommy! Look Maggie did my hair all pretty!” Kara grins and Alex smiles over at her. She’s sat on the twin bed in the room which is for her. She’s holding her iPad in her hands and sure enough, the front parts of her hair have been braided prettily back from her head.

“Wow, you look beautiful baby!” Alex smiles, sitting up a little and cuddling into Maggie’s open arms.

“I had to stay super still because I keep wriggling.” Kara giggles and Maggie lets out a chuckle.

“Yeah, you’ve got yourself a little worm there.” Maggie laughs and it only deepens as Kara drops her iPad and wriggles into their hug.

“Mommy, you gotta get ready. We’re going somewhere with Aunt Lucy!” Kara laments, staring up at Alex with big wide eyes.

“Okay sweet girl, I’m going.” Alex laughs, worming out of the hug and stretching her hands above her head.

“Maggie and I are gonna pick out a dress for me to wear!” Kara grins and Alex smiles at her girlfriend.

“Okay, have fun, sweet girl. I’m gonna jump in the shower.” Alex smiles and heads into the bathroom. She showers quickly, does her makeup and then curls her long hair around her face. Her towel is wrapped tightly around her as she heads back into the main room, smiling at the scene in front of her.

Maggie’s voice is low so Alex can’t hear what she’s saying past the low murmur of her comforting voice but Kara is sat on her lap, her head leaned on Maggie’s shoulder. She’s dressed in a sweet dress that is both pretty and appropriate for the cold weather which Alex knows must be Maggie’s doing.

Maggie has already changed but Kara is blocking most of it, all Alex can see is flowy sleeves and black lace. Her legs are bare, unlike Kara’s which are wisely encased in white tights, and Maggie’s feet are caged in a pair of heels with a lot of straps.

“You look pretty Mommy!” Kara grins when she spots Alex and slides off of Maggie’s lap, dancing over to Alex.

“Well, you look _very_ pretty!” Alex chuckles and swings Kara up into her arms, accepting her kiss when her little lips pout.

“You gonna call Aunt Lucy?” Kara asks and Alex smiles, brushing blonde hair back behind her shoulders.

“In a second baby, why don’t you find some shoes?” She suggests and looks down at Kara’s tight-clad feet. Kara wriggles and Alex drops her to the floor, immediately zooming off to her suitcase.

Maggie has stood up properly now and Alex is pretty sure her brain short-circuits at the sight of her girlfriend. The dress is more crochet than lace now that Alex can see it properly and it’s practically see-through, lacing up across her chest. She’s wearing a bandeau and a short underskirt but her defined abs and legs are still very much on show and the latter are enhanced by the delicate heels on her feet.

“I… Maggie… wow…” Alex stumbles and Maggie laughs, walking towards her. Her hands reach out and grab Alex’s own.

“Yeah, ditto.” She grins and Alex blushes, looking down at her own dress. It’s figure hugging and a deep blue with a deep v-neckline. It cuts off mid-thigh, exposing quite a bit of leg and she’s placed a pair of black heels on, the only pair she owns.

“Come on! Let’s call Aunt Lucy!” Kara groans, little ballet flats now on her feet and both Maggie and Alex laugh, the latter reaching for her phone.

 

* * *

 

 

Lucy tells them to meet her outside Metropolis Arts Theatre and Alex clues in pretty quickly to where they’re going.

Her best friend is bundled up in a black coat when they arrive but Alex can see the red heels on her feet and guesses, correctly, that Lucy is wearing her new red co-ord set that she showed Alex on FaceTime a few days previously.

“Aunt Lucy! Are we going to the ballet?” Kara asks as soon as she sees her and Lucy laughs, scooping Kara into her arms.

“You are too smart for your own good, little one!” Lucy laughs, planting kisses all over Kara’s face. “We are going to the ballet.”

“Yay!” Kara grins and Maggie laughs, taking Kara from Lucy’s arms as the little girl reaches out towards her. “Do you like the ballet, Maggie?”

“I love the ballet boo-boo, I danced ballet right up until I was 14.” Maggie smiles, untangling Kara’s hair from where the long locks have gotten caught in the buttons of her coat.

“Until your parents were meanies?” She asks and Maggie chuckles but her smile gets a little sadder.

“Yes, sweet girl, my aunt couldn’t afford to send me to ballet anymore,” Maggie replies and Kara’s face is downcast. “But you know what, I still used to dance around my room all the time and when I moved to National City, I started yoga which is kind of like ballet.”

“I like yoga! Do you think I can come with you like Mommy did?” Kara asks, perking up again and Maggie laughs.

“When have you done yoga?” Lucy asks, stepping back from her hug with Alex and raising her eyebrow at her niece.

“School! It really fun and the lady was really nice!” Kara grins before her attention gets captured by the poster by the door. She drags Maggie over and they both laugh as they attempt to imitate the poses the ballerinas are doing.

“Come on Danvers, let’s get some food in you.” Lucy grins and loops her arm through Alex’s as they head towards the theatre.

 

* * *

 

 

“I can take her,” Alex whispers in the elevator in their hotel a few hours later. Kara fell asleep in the cab back to the hotel and Maggie easily scooped her up.

“Who’s the one who goes through fitness tests every week Danvers?” Maggie smirks at her girlfriend, Kara balanced easily in her arms.

“Okay, thank you.” Alex sighs as the elevator reaches their floor. Their room isn’t too far away and before she knows it, Kara is sleeping in the twin bed in the room. Alex changes her into her nightgown as gently as she can and chuckles as Kara immediately cuddles Pua close to her, smiling a little in her sleep.

When she turns back around, Maggie is already changed and is wiping her makeup from her face. She smiles at Alex and tosses her the pack. It doesn’t take them long to move around each other and they’re very quickly lying in bed next to one another.

“Lucy seems nice,” Maggie comments quietly, drawing patterns on Alex’s arms.

“She’s fantastic. I know that tonight was all a ploy to get me to stop freaking out about tomorrow but I still appreciate it.” Alex chuckles, cuddling back into Maggie’s protective embrace. She hums a little when Maggie kisses the back of her neck and smiles as she cuddles closer.

“Everything’s going to be fine, and if it’s not, we’ll leave.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one is Clark and Lois, I swear!


	10. And Who Are You to Judge?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gah, I'm so sorry this took so long! Exams and other stories and everything else meant that I kind of pushed this aside because I actually found this chapter really hard to write! I hope it's okay!  
> Alex, Maggie and Kara head to lunch with Clark and Lois and things do not end well

“Can we leave?” Alex asks the next day, standing outside ‘The Daily Planet’.

“Okay, we may have to actually interact with them first.” Maggie smiles sympathetically, squeezing her hand which is locked in Alex’s. Kara is standing in front of them, bouncing excitedly on her heels.

“Mommy? Do you think we can get ice-cream?” Kara asks, eyeing up a place across the street that a girl around Kara’s age has just exited with her mother carrying an ice cream cone the size of her head.

“Are you sure you want ice-cream baby? It’s very cold.” Alex comments, her free hand buried deep in her pocket.

“How about some cocoa instead boo?” Maggie suggests when she spots the pout on Kara’s face. “I saw a place on Instagram just down the road from here where they load it so high with marshmallows that it’s hard to see over!”

“I want that!” Kara gasps and Maggie chuckles, winking up at Alex.

“Thank you,” Alex whispers, ducking in close to sneak a kiss to Maggie’s cheek. “We can get cocoa after we have lunch with Clark and Lois, okay sweet girl?”

“Okay, Mommy.” Kara smiles before she shivers a little. “Mommy, I’m cold.”

“You Cali girls. Come here, Kar.” Maggie smirks and pulls Kara’s hat out of her own pocket, dropping Alex’s hand so that she can set it snuggly over Kara’s ears. “Better?”

Kara nods. “Thank you, Maggie.”

“You’re welcome, sweetie.” Maggie smiles and accepts Kara’s hug. The seven-year-old then turns to look up at Alex and she looks so sweet that Alex can’t resist snapping a picture.

“Mommy!” Kara groans and Alex laughs, bending down a little to drop a kiss to the end of her girl’s nose.

“Sorry baby, you’re just too darn cute.” Alex laughs and Kara giggles.

“Kara!” A soft voice calls and Kara lets out a squeal, turning to see Lois stood in the doorway of the Planet. She’s wrapped up in a coat and her bag is hanging on her shoulder, her long hair down around her shoulders and a genuine, soft smile on her face. Alex has never had a problem with Lois past her inability to see how much of an asshole her fiancé can be and the way that she lights up at the sight of Kara only endears Maggie towards her.

“Lois!” Kara squeals once more and rushes over. Lois bends down and scoops the girl into a hug.

“My goodness, look at you! You have gotten so big and your hair is so long now!” Lois gasps, making Kara giggle as she twirls her around under her arm.

“Mommy said I’mma be as tall as her someday!” Kara grins just as Alex and Maggie make it over to the entrance.

“Mommy said that did she?” Lois frowns, looking up at Alex who has a sheepish expression on her face.

“Uh huh! I might even be as tall as Clark!” Kara grins, oblivious to the raised eyebrow that Lois gives Alex. “Where is Clark?”

“He’s out on a story sweetie, he’s going to meet us at the restaurant, okay?” Lois smiles and Kara nods. Lois smiles and stands up properly, smiling as Kara clasps onto her hand as she turns to Maggie. “You must be Maggie, it’s lovely to meet you. I’m Lois Lane.”

“Likewise, it’s a pleasure.” Maggie smiles, shaking her offered hand.

“Alex, it’s good to see you again.” Loise smiles and pulls the taller woman into a half-hearted hug.

“You too. How’s everything going?” Alex opens as they start to walk down the street.

Maggie drops forward with Kara to make sure that she doesn’t run into the road or anything whilst Alex and Lois talk.

“So, Mommy?” Lois asks and Alex flushes red.

“I don’t even… it just kind of happened one day. She had an episode at school and I got really angry at the woman who was trying to tell me what to do with her. I told her that she can’t tell me how to parent my kid and then immediately freaked. But when I spoke to Kara about it later, she seemed to have a very clear idea of everything in her mind.” Alex explains and she looks up nervously at Lois. She hates how this woman can always make her feel like a little girl once more, even though she’s twenty years old.

“I think it’s lovely Alex, don’t get me wrong. You do so much for that girl but Clark…” Lois trails off, biting her lip.

“He’s not going to like it, I know that.” Alex carries on and Lois nods her head.

“I’m so sorry Alex.”

“It’s not your fault.” Alex is quick to reassure her because it most definitely is not. “And if I’m being honest, I honestly don’t think it’s any of his business.”

“Lois! Did you know I’m starting ballet soon?” Kara asks, her eyes wide as she spins around to look at the redhead and Lois smiles, her entire demeanor changing.

“Are you really? Well, that’s very exciting! Tell me everything!” Lois smiles and Kara grins, launching into a ramble about tutus and ballet slippers as Maggie drops back to wrap her arm around Alex’s waist.

“You okay? Lois seems nice enough.” Maggie comments, squeezing her girlfriend a little.

“It’s not Lois I’ve been worried about.” Alex sighs and Maggie gives her a sad smile, dropping a kiss on her cheek.

“Here we are.” Lois smiles back at the couple as they come to a stop on a corner in front of a nice looking restaurant.

“I see Clark!” Kara grins and bounces happily on her heels. Lois opens the door for her and she’s through it like a shot, rushing over to her cousin and jumping into his lap. “Clark!”

“Oomph!” Clark gasps as the seven-year-old crashes into him, her little arms clamping around his neck. “Gosh Kara, calm down a little, will you?”

Kara immediately quiets, sitting back a little and looking down at her lap. “Sorry.”

“That’s better. My goodness, you’re more and more grown up every time I see you, I hope you’re acting like it too.” Clark comments and Maggie immediately wants to scoop Kara up and carry her right out of the restaurant but she knows that it will only cause more problems for her girls. Still, with that look on Kara’s face, she doesn’t know whether she really cares.

“I try to,” Kara responds quietly and Maggie can see Alex’s jaw clenched.

“Well, let’s start here, shall we? Big girls don’t sit on grown-ups’ laps.” Clark smiles and swings her into the chair next to him before he turns to Lois. “Hi, honey.”

“Hi.” She comments quietly, running a hand across Kara’s back to soothe her as she leans down to peck her fiancé’s lips.

“Alex, it’s good to see you again.” Clark smiles and Alex nods courteously, sliding into the seat on the other side of Kara.

“You too. Clark, this is my girlfriend Maggie Sawyer. Mags, this is Kara’s cousin, Clark Kent.” Alex introduces with a terse smile, it growing genuine as her girlfriend extends her hand.

“Pleasure.” Maggie states shortly, her smaller hand almost over-powering in the strength of its shake.

“That’s quite a grip you’ve got there.” Clark comments and Maggie smiles with a shrug, settling down in her chair.

“The academy keeps me pretty fit.” She comments calmly and the reporter sends her an impressed look.

“The Academy? That’s impressive, how did you and Alex meet?” He questions, placing his napkin over his lap and looking to Kara who scrambles to copy.

“I’m getting my degree at the same time. We share a lot of classes.” Maggie comments and Clark nods.

“Well, that’s certainly admirable. How’s college going Alex? You’re managing to juggle everything?” Clark asks the tone of his question obvious and Maggie clenches her jaw, not liking the accusatory tone directed towards her girlfriend.

“It’s going well.” Alex comments and Maggie rolls her eyes, scoffing a little.

“She’s the best in our cohort and she’s well on the way to getting her double doctorate like two years early,” Maggie smirks, placing a comforting hand on Alex’s thigh underneath the table.

“That’s impressive.” Lois smiles and Maggie sends a warm smile her way.

“And what about you Kara? Have you been working hard at school?” Clark asks the seven-year-old who blushes a little.

“Uh huh. It’s hard sometimes though.” Kara replies, fiddling with her fingernails.

“What do you find hard, sweetie?” Lois asks, smiling at Kara and Kara bites her lips.

“I’m not real good at English.” She comments and Clark raises an eyebrow, sending a look in Alex’s direction.

“You’re not _very_ good at English. ‘I’m not real good’ doesn’t make any sense Kara.” The reporter replies and Kara blushes even deeper and Maggie is pretty sure she can see the little girl shrink in on herself a little.

“You’re working on it though, aren’t you, boo-boo? You told me the other day that Miss Chase said your spelling has gotten a lot better.” Maggie smiles at her and Alex places her hand on top of Maggie’s resting on her thigh, giving it a light squeeze in appreciation.

“Yeah! I got seven out of ten right!” Kara lights up and Maggie smiles, grateful to see the sparkle back in her eye.

“Inside voice Kara.” Clark comments and Maggie starts forward a little, only to be stopped by Alex’s hand sliding up her arm a little. When she looks over to her girlfriend, Alex subtly shakes her head, looking back over at a disappointed Kara.

“What was that other exciting thing you were telling me about Kara?” Lois asks, smiling sweetly at Kara who smiles again, albeit a little sadly.

“I’m starting ballet classes in January.” She replies and Maggie takes in a deep breath as Clark frowns, turning to look at Alex.

“Really? Extra-curriculars when she’s struggling with school?” He asks and Maggie frowns, going to open her mouth but before she can, another much smaller voice steps in.

“It’s not Mommy’s fault.” Kara frowns and Clark’s head snaps back to look at her.

“What did you just say?” He asks and Kara shrinks in her chair.

“It’s not Mommy’s fault that I want to start ballet.” She repeats, frowning under her cousin’s intense gaze.

“When… when did that start?” He asks, turning back to look at Alex, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“A couple of weeks ago,” Alex answers simply, sitting up a little taller and squeezing Maggie’s hand in hers.

“And you _don’t_ see the issue with that?” He asks and Alex frowns.

“What’s the issue in it, Clark? She’s a kid, she’s gaining the comfort that she needs right now after she went through a traumatic experience.” Alex glares, the anger bubbling up inside her at the judgment she’s receiving right now.

“She’s not _your_ kid though.”

“She’s as good as!” Alex huffs and Kara whimpers at the raised voices from both of them stuck literally in the middle.

“Come here Sunshine.” Maggie offers and Kara is around the table and in her lap like a dart, curling up against her and cuddling close in an attempt to hide from the argument.

“I have a responsibility Alex, to make sure that I think she’s being looked after correctly.” Clark huffs and Alex frowns, throwing her hands up in the air.

“But you won’t actually look after her yourself, will you? Because that would be too much trouble.” She scoffs, rolling her eyes.

“That’s not fair and you know it. She’s not exactly an easy kid to look after and I was barely an adult when her parents died.” Clark retaliates and Alex lets out a noise of indignation.

“You were older than I am now! Don’t talk to me about assuming responsibility when you weren’t ready for it. I have practically raised Kara since I was fourteen years old. I took care of her when you _left_ her on our doorstep. As for your other comment, she’s the sweetest child I have _ever_ met. It does not matter if your child is what others consider ‘easy’ to raise, which by the way, you most likely would not be saying if she simply was a little loud. Her legitimate traumatic experiences and the consequences of that, do not make her ‘difficult’.” Alex accuses, all pretense of trying to be nice going out the window at this point, especially as she glances over at Kara to see her whimpering in Maggie’s arms.

“I left her with your parents! Not you! And she didn’t have all these _issues_ then!” Clark cries, waving his hand in Kara’s general direction and the little girl sobs.

“How dare you?” Maggie speaks up, placing a hand over Kara’s ear that isn’t pressed up against her body.

“Pardon?” Clark asks, turning to look at her.

“No, you are the one who is being rude here. How, in any way shape or form, can you look at this incredible little girl and think that there’s something _wrong_ with her?” Maggie asks, a legitimately confused frown on her face as she looks at the reporter. “How can you look at the wonderful relationship she has formed with the woman who has acted like her mother for the past five years and call it shameful when they call it what it is?”

“With all due respect, you don’t know our situation…” Clark starts but Maggie interrupts with a loud scoff.

“I know the situation better than you do! I am sorry for the loss of your parents and your aunt and your uncle. If you felt like you were not equipped to raise Kara when she was handed over to your care, that’s fair enough. It’s also completely fine that you placed her with a family that you trust. You decided you did not want to take Kara in yourself again later because you didn’t want to deal with her psychological trauma. And you know what? If you didn’t feel equipped to do that, I’m glad you didn’t. But you have no right to tell the woman who has treated Kara as her own child from the moment she met her, that she is not doing a good enough job. You have no right to tell her that the bond they share is shameful. And you have no right, Mr Kent, to act like you know better. You don’t even pick up the phone to ask after your only living relative. You don’t make an effort to come and see her, you demand that her mother flies her across the country once a year so that you may what? Criticise what she’s doing and make both of them feel bad, only deepening Kara’s pain? Don’t talk to me about not knowing your situation Mr Kent, I make a conscious effort because I love Alex and I love Kara. I make it my duty to know as much as I can so that I can make their lives easier. But you wouldn’t know the first thing about that, would you?” Maggie scoffs.

She stands and brings Kara with her, the young girl twisting to cuddle into her like a koala.

“Maggie?” Alex frowns, looking up at her with tears in her eyes.

“We’re not sitting through this, come on.” She tells her and Alex immediately moves to follow them out of the restaurant.

“You can’t do that, you’re legally obliged to see me!” Clark calls and Alex scoffs, turning around.

“And we have seen you. Maybe you should think about what it means that the only reason you see your baby cousin is that it’s written into a legally binding contract.” She shrugs and Lois sends them an apologetic look before they leave, Maggie ushering them all into a cab.

 

* * *

 

 

They’re pretty much silent during the ride back to the hotel and Kara cries herself to sleep in Maggie’s arms, Alex’s hand running through her hair and her little hand fisted in Alex’s t-shirt. Her position made maneuvering to the elevator a little difficult but they managed it without jostling her and climbed into their bed when they got into the room, Alex dropping her hand to Maggie’s shoulder.

“Thank you.” She whispers and Maggie hums, running her hand through Alex’s hair and dropping a kiss on her forehead.

“I just… you warned me, but I wasn’t expecting that level. What an awful human being.” Maggie replies and Alex lets out a light snort, freezing as Kara whines. Luckily, she merely wriggles a little and continues to sleep.

“I don’t know what it is about him. I talk so much crap behind his back about how I’m not going to take any of his bullshit and then when I actually get in front of him, I feel like a fourteen-year-old girl again.” Alex sighs, staring down at Kara’s angelic face as she sleeps.

“He gets under your skin, I understand. God, all the crap I talk about my parents and how if I ever saw them again I’d tell them what I really think but I know if I actually got in front of them, I’d freeze.” Maggie smiles sadly and Alex turns to look at her.

“You are so much more than your parents’ dumb opinions of you.” Alex smiles and Maggie’s grows.

“I know, baby and _you_ are so much more than what _Clark Kent_ thinks. What you and Kara have? It’s magic, my love, and no one can take that away from you. I promise. I won’t let them.” Maggie smiles and Alex hums, cuddling close.

“I adore you.”

“I love you both so much.” Maggie smiles, softly pressing her lips against Alex’s and then dropping a kiss on Kara’s head. “She’s an angel.”

“She really is.” Alex sighs, looking at both of her girls and feeling for the first time, that she could just block out whatever nonsense Clark Kent had to say about their family.


	11. The Healing Powers of Cuddles and Hot Cocoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who feels like it's been 84 years since I last updated this?  
> ...  
> Yup, me too!  
> Soooooo many apologies at how long this took! I really do enjoy this story, unfortunately, I've kind of fallen out of love with the show itself and have had a bit of writer's block recently with my Supergirl stories. But I'm back now and hoping I can get some more chapters out for you as soon as possible!  
> Thank you all for being so patient!

A soft whimpering is what wakes Maggie up and she immediately turns towards her girls, finding Alex’s eyes open and looking down sadly at the little girl asleep on her chest.

Maggie doesn’t remember falling asleep, she’d honestly just been planning on cuddling with her girls and making them feel a little better but she guesses she drifting off not long after Alex did.

Of course, nothing wakes her girlfriend up quicker than the sound of her baby unhappy.

Kara is still sleeping but she’s obviously not having a very nice dream. She’s wriggling around and whimpering and Maggie can see the concern written all over her girlfriend’s face.

“Come on baby, wake up. It’s okay. You’re okay.” Alex tells her, holding her close and Kara frowns a little, groaning and then finally, her little eyes open.

“Mommy…” She whimpers and Alex scoops her up properly, sitting up in the bed and pulling her properly onto her lap.

“You’re okay baby, I’ve got you. I’m here.” Alex tells her, wrapping her arms tightly around her baby and rocking her back and forth a little in the way that always calms her down. She presses her lips to Kara’s hair and rubs her back as the tears stream down her neck.

“Don’t wanna go, Mommy, don’t make me go!” Kara cries and Alex holds her tightly, Kara’s head tucking into her chest.

“You don’t have to go anywhere my love, I love you so much, baby. You’re not going anywhere, I’m not going anywhere. I promise, sweet girl.” Alex reassures her, just wanting to soak up her girl’s hurting and bear it herself.

“Mommy…” She cries and Alex frowns as her little hands start pulling at her t-shirt, trying to pull it off.

“Kar…” Alex frowns and Maggie shakes her head, reaching over and stroking her hand over Kara’s hair.

“She just wants to feel you beautiful, isn’t that right boo-boo? You wanna feel that Mommy’s there?” Maggie smiles sadly and Kara nods into Alex’s skin, pulling as much as she can.

“Okay, okay, don’t rip my shirt baby,” Alex tells her and quickly sheds her shirt, letting out a breath as Kara immediately cuddles into her.

“Can’t feel it.” Kara pouts and Maggie smiles a little, rubbing her back.

“Here boo-boo, try this,” Maggie tells her and pulls Kara’s own shirt over her head, the little girl immediately sinking back into Alex and letting out a deep breath as she cuddles into her.

“That better baby?” Alex asks, smiling as Kara nods, her lips latching onto the skin just below her collarbone.

This is something that Kara has taken to recently and Alex is glad that it means she’s sucking her thumb less and less. It does mean that she often goes out with some suspicious looking marks all over her chest and some of her friends at college think that Maggie is a bit of a vampire. Of course, some of the marks are Maggie’s but her girlfriend’s a little more discreet.

“You have a bad dream baby?” Alex asks once Kara seems to have calmed down a little and she slides down a little, more of Kara’s weight falling onto her.

“Am I a bad girl Mommy?” Kara frowns and Alex does too, looking at Maggie over Kara’s shoulder where she’s rubbing the little girl’s back.

“Of course not. Why would you say that, sweet girl?” Alex frowns, holding her girl tightly and placing a hand under Kara’s chin to force her baby blues to lock onto her own eyes.

“Clark said I wasn’t a big girl. He always says that. He says it like it’s bad, like I’m bad.” Kara frowns, her little fingers drawing over Alex’s collarbone as she tends to do when she’s upset.

“Sweetheart, Clark doesn’t know what he’s talking about. You are in no way bad, baby. We both love you so much.” Alex tells her, trying to force as much honesty into her voice as possible.

“’liza used to say that. Before Jeremiah went away. She used to say that I was her gift from the stars. Then she got really mean. Why did she lie?” Kara asks, her little eyes wide as she looks straight at Alex.

“Well, sometimes people lie to get what they want. Like when you push all of your greens to one side of the plate because you think it means I’ll let you have dessert even though you haven’t touched your vegetables.” Alex starts, smirking as Kara gasps.

“You know about that?” She asks, her little eyes wide and both Alex and Maggie laugh.

“Yes baby, I know about that. But sometimes, people just change and it doesn’t always make sense and I know that it can be really confusing.” Alex continues and Kara nods her head, nuzzling into Alex’s chest again.

“Why aren’t I good enough for Clark?” She finally whispers after a long pause and Alex feels her eyes fill with tears.

“Oh baby, you are more than good enough I promise.” Alex frowns, caressing her hair softly.

“But I’m not for him! Something’s always wrong with me! Why?” She frowns, the confusion written all over her little face and she seems so baffled by it that Alex almost wants Clark to have followed them just so he could see how much pain and misery he’s causing such an innocent soul.

“Kara, sometimes people, they get their minds so fixated on one thing,” Maggie speaks up and the little girl turns to look into her eyes, her own little blue ones so wide and full of trust towards her. “It’s not an excuse in any way, shape or form and I’m not saying the way that Clark behaves is okay because this might be the reason behind it. Because it’s not, ever, okay?”

Kara nods and Maggie smiles, laying down properly next to Alex and cuddling up closer to her girls.

“But sometimes, we get obsessed with one thing. It’s possible that Clark thinks you need to be perfect because he’s the only one of your blood family left to guide you and he wants to make sure that you’re what he thinks your parents and aunt and uncle would be proud of. Do you understand?” Maggie says softly and Kara nods, biting her lip.

“But that doesn’t mean that you’re anything less than perfect to us, okay?” Alex adds and Kara nods.

“Mommy’s right boo-boo. She and I love you so much and we always will. There’s nothing you could say or do that will change that.” Maggie reassures her and Kara nods, one little arm reaching out and tugging Maggie closer to her and Alex.

“I love you both.” She tells them and Alex smiles, kissing her hair and Maggie kisses her cheek.

“Siempre, mija,” Maggie whispers to her and Alex smiles at her over Kara’s head.

“I got you, baby, always,” Alex whispers as well, their little motto meaning more than anything right now.

“I think Clark’s the one who’s missing out,” Kara says after a while and Maggie hums, raising an eyebrow. “I’m a pretty awesome person.”

“You are, sweet girl,” Alex tells her and a smile finally spreads across Kara’s face.

 

* * *

 

 

The seven-year-old easily falls back asleep, refusing to let go of Alex so Maggie shifts a little and grabs her girlfriend’s laptop and headphones so that she can at least have something to do.

“Are you gonna be okay if I run and get you both some hot chocolate?” Maggie asks once they separate from the thank you kiss Alex gives her.

“Yeah, of course. Just…” Alex blushes a little and Maggie smiles at the sweet sight, softly cupping her cheek. “Hurry back?”

“Like lightning,” Maggie promises her in a whisper and she kisses her again, smirking a little as Alex groans into it. She pulls back with a wide grin and pulls on her winter layers before placing a soft kiss on Kara’s head.

“Stay safe.” Alex reminds her and Maggie shoots her a smile over her shoulder, blowing both of her girls a kiss before she slips out.

Alex sighs and leans back against the bed, softly combing her fingers through Kara’s hair as she thinks about the events of the day.

She loves Maggie so much and this overwhelming pride that she gets to call Maggie _hers_ is one of the main things that has come out of today; Alex knows that she’s found someone who will look after girl no matter once and that’s all she’s ever wanted.

Alex feels like either crying or punching something really hard, however, when she thinks of Clark and his stupid, stuck up face. These visits only cause pain every year, the one last year had been less painful and more awkward as Alex refused to engage with the man.

They only became a requirement after Kara was placed in Alex’s custody, although they happened most years before that, luckily not during the year, Alex had been away.

The court had wanted to place Kara with Clark permanently but when they saw that there was no way that Kara wanted to do that, they allowed Clark one stipulation. He wanted to continue to see Kara once a year. To check up on her and see how she was.

It seemed like the perfect solution and a way to get the court more on her side. Which it was.

If only she knew how hard it was going to be.

 Alex hadn’t wanted to come this year but with her legal adoption of Kara as her own child on the line, she didn’t want to give an inch to anyone who might oppose her, including Clark.

Thank goodness for Maggie.

“No… stay wi’ ‘ommy.” Kara whimpers and Alex’s heart clenched as she runs her hands through Kara’s hair a little harder and rubs her back, trying to softly draw her out of her nightmare.

“It’s okay baby, you’re safe. I’m here and neither of us is going anywhere.” Alex tells her and Kara’s eyes fly open in panic for a second before she realizes where she is and snuggles down into Alex’s bra covered chest.

“Maggie…” Kara calls and Alex bites her lip, kissing her girl’s blonde hair.

“Maggie’s just gone out, sweet girl. She’ll be here soon.” Alex tells her and frowns as the tears spill over and run down Kara’s soft cheeks.

“No! Want Maggie!” Kara cries, wriggling around and Alex holds her tightly, stopping her little limbs from flying out as she tries to calm her down from her tantrum.

“She’ll be here soon, baby. Soon, I promise.” Alex tells her and Kara collapses into her, her little body wracking with sobs.

“Maggie...” Kara whimpers and Alex sighs, rubbing her girl’s back and praying that her girlfriend gets back soon because honestly, she doesn’t know how to calm Kara down from this as her mood starts to escalate.

“She’ll be back soon baby, I promise. She’s gone to get you a surprise.” Alex tells her and that finally seems to get Kara to perk up a little.

“A sur... surprise?” She sniffles and Alex chuckles, taking the opportunity to grab a tissue and wipe the tears and snot off of the seven-year-old’s face.

“Yeah sweet girl, a surprise all for you.” Alex smiles and Kara does too, cuddling closer to Alex.

“Love you, Mommy.” She whispers and Alex smiles, smoothing her hand over Kara’s now unruly hair.

“I love you too, my sweet girl,” Alex whispers back reverently, the words passing between them like secrets.

There’s a soft sound from outside the door and Kara’s head pops up off of Alex’s chest, her little eyes wide in anticipation as it opens to reveal Maggie holding a grocery bag and a tray full of Starbucks drinks.

“Maggie!” Kara calls out, reaching her arms out and a smile spreads across Maggie’s face as it literally lights up at the sight of her girls.

“Hi there, boo-boo!” Maggie grins and sets her cargo down on the table. She quickly removes her layers and is over to the bed in a second, scooping Kara securely into her arms and holding her tight.

“Missed you,” Kara tells her, snuggling into her chest and Maggie smiles at Alex over her shoulder.

“Oh my sweet girl, I missed you too.” Maggie grins and Alex can’t help the ridiculously large grin that comes across her face as she looks at her girls. “You wanna see what I got?”

Kara nods and Maggie chuckles, transferring her back over to Alex as she heads over to the small stand by the TV and plucks three mugs from the small selection by the kettle there. She lays them out on the table and pours each of the Starbucks drinks into a mug before pulling a huge bag of something out of the bag.

“Marshmallows!” Kara grins and bounces excitedly on Alex’s lap, making Alex huff as she hits right into her bladder. “Sorry, Mommy!”

“You’re okay, munchkin, why don’t you go over to Maggie whilst I go and use the bathroom?” Alex chuckles and lets Kara slip off of the bed before heading into the bathroom.

When she comes back out, she laughs as Kara precariously balances a marshmallow on top of another in a risky move that is most likely going to make the entire pile just come tumbling down.

She watches Maggie swoop in and help her out and just stops for a second, watching her girls and knowing that they’re going to be just fine.

Her phone pings and she looks down, frowning at the message that has come through.

_Lois Lane_

_Hi Alex, I just wanted to say that I am so sorry for the way that Clark behaved during lunch and I hope that Kara is alright after such a horrible experience. There is absolutely no excuse for his behavior and I just want you to know that I do not agree with him in any way, shape or form, nor do I accept his behavior in any manner. You are such a great parent to Kara and I can tell that she and Maggie both love you very much. I hope that this is not the end of our relationship, although I completely understand you never wanting Kara to engage with Clark again after his display. All my love to you, Maggie and Kara xx_

Alex sighs and throws her phone down on the bed, deciding that she’ll deal with that message later.

For now, it’s hot cocoa time with her girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Lois apologies in person, our little family celebrates Thanksgiving with Kara's favorite aunt and Kara meets Lena for the first time in less than ideal circumstances (spoiler alert, the Luthors are kind of the worst family ever)


End file.
